A Sister's wish
by VizeerLord
Summary: How would Nabiki deal with fore knowledge? or Kasumi? how about a new twist?
1. wish made two

Nabiki's Wish  
  
She looked down on the pale cold body. Dark hair pulled back, showing a young man at peace. The bloody knife Knife lay off to the side...  
  
Akane, lips pulled back in a sneer, stood there watching the man that loved her, had killed for her...Die because she commanded him to die.  
  
Later the Police came and took Akane away. The Charge was Murder. Nabiki's tapes were used to condem the girl. the Sentence was live...  
  
The Fathers Cryed...the Schools would never be joined.  
  
Ranma's Mother Died inside, all she had was her son/daughter.  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi tryed to maintain their normal way of life, but the saddness was just too much.  
  
And then one night....  
  
...on the one year anniversary...  
  
...Kasumi was kneeling before a small shirne she had put up. It held two pictures. One of Ranma, one of Ranko...  
  
... Nabiki was in the Dojo, kneeling before her mother's Shirne. Two small pictures were added to the shirne. One of Ranma, one of Ranko...  
  
They both made a wish: Nabiki: Ranma to be hers on that fatefull day--- Kasumi: that Ranma had another chance...  
  
GRANTED  
  
And the 'watcher' For Ranma restarted the events of his life yet again...and prayed that this time would be the last 


	2. nabiki's turn

She Woke, her alarm ringing in her ear. Slowly, she silenced it, and crawled back under her heavy quilt.  
  
Only to erupt out from her bed. She had stopped using her alarm clock the week after she had graduated from high school. She quickly looked at the Calander over her desk. Every day was marked off when she went to bed each night. So the date that was not marked off was todays date...the Day Ranma was due to arrive!  
  
Only she was not to know that...  
  
And the "past three years" came back to her. Not every detail, but most of them. Enough to know what had happened...what it had cost...  
  
She fell back onto the bed.  
  
Her head hit something, something under her pillow. Turning over, she moved the pillow and pulled out a note book. It was form Ranma's Backpack. Kasumi found it when she cleaning out his old things a "few monthes ago." Nabiki had removed it from the burn heap, just before it was touched by the tongues of flame. It was also writen in code. The fact it was Ranma's intriged Nabiki, but what drove her wild, the dates was not in code, and dated up tell the day he died, and a small note for the day after.  
  
The only entery she had not decoded was the one for the day after. She just could not bring herself to break that last meesage...  
  
She flipped oped the book. on the first page, where Ranma had writen his name, date of birth, and Clan links as he knew them in his code. Below that, Nabiki, having cracked the code, wrote the words the writer could not, forming the code key to the rest of the book.  
  
Only now there was a new note... in a new hand...  
  
'Use this to watch over and protect Him. He is needed, in this world and the next. He last death was too soon. And as It ended badly for him, IT ended worse for the Tendo Line. '  
  
A hot bath was what she felt she needed right now. She set Ranma's journal on her desk as she wearily got out of bed. She then gathered her stuff and made her way downstairs. She suspected Kasumi would have a bath ready. While Kasumi didn't seem to notice things, she usually had things like that done for you before you knew you wanted it.  
  
Nabiki made her way to the bathing room, but the bath wasn't ready. She just shrugged it off, Kasumi had been having a hard time since Ranma... left. She decided to wash her face and prepare a bath for herself. She stripped down. Started the Tub to fill, cold rinse, lather up, quick scrub, cold rinse. quickly follwed by hot soak. She knew that if this was the day Ranma was due, then things as she knew about that day would need to be adjusted.  
  
Rising from the tub, the now warm water falling from her perky breasts and well formed buttocks, Nabiki ran her hands over her body. the first thing was to catch Ranma's Eye, and to do that ment that she had to dress both as the Lady she was and the martail artist she was no longer. She would have to plan today's events out for her advantage.  
  
Item one: wardrobe: what to ware...  
  
If this was that fateful day...her shorts and a sports bra would do for the showing off her body and for any little sparring that Ranma might put her through. Over that a dark Kimono, to show that was something of a Lady.  
  
If this was not that Day...People would think she might still be morning Ranma...as she was...in her way.  
  
Item two: Confirm the Date  
  
She grabbed the Journal from the desk, and tucked it into the back of her obi. She thought about appling some makeup... and dismissed the idea. If anything it would off put Ranma that much more, and she needed him to be able cling to her rather then Akane. She stepped out the door and closed it. She then begain the long walk down the stairs.  
  
------------------------------ Her silk slippers slapped the street in a muffeld cadance. Her pack swaying slightly. She was not running all that fast for her chest was unbound, and she was not yet accustomed to the flapping of her sizeable breasts. She pulled to a stop at a cross street.  
  
Looking about for the road she wanted... she missed the Great Panda behide her. it was on the Fence...it jumped towards her... aiming for her head with a snapkick... as she starts jogging off down the street to her left. The Panda hits the street, leaving a whole in the pavement.  
  
The Panda limps after the girl. grumbling under its breath.  
  
"Come on Pops, the sooner we get this meeting over with, I can get back to China and find My Cure!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Father?"  
  
Soun quickly attempted to hide a postcard. His face tear-ridden. "Yes, daughter."  
  
"What day is today?" Nabiki asked meekly.  
  
"Sunday, Dear."  
  
Nabiki blinked, "Um, I meant the date."  
  
"May tenth." Soun looked at her puzzled.  
  
Nabiki's head began to spin. It was Sunday, May tenth, but yesterday was Tuesday May tenth. Ranma arrived on May tenth... Sunday. "I-is the year 1992?"  
  
"Of course, daughter. Are you all right? You don't look good."  
  
"I'm fine... Great even." Nabiki grinned. "Did you Not say somethign about someone speacial coming today?" Nabiki cocked her head to the side, "Or was it my Starchart?" seeing the Look on her father's face, she flushed, and dropped her head to hide her face.  
  
She dropped into her place at the table and pulled out her book. Kasumi brought her a tea cup and a pair of choclate Pop Trats. She helped herself to the cooling pot of Tea on the table and begain to reread the book.  
  
Ranma had just started the book the day before He and his father had arrived, but there were many referances to enteries in that predated the first entry in this book. The Code was both complexe and simple; no use of kanji, the words were writen out, almost like English. Nabiki had tried to use English to break it, but the words were not right...  
  
The steady hand showed both control, and grace. the Code was not random, but rather like a Kata of letters following from one point to another. It was easy for Ranma to hold the Code in his head, it was just another Kata. Now the Code was in Nabiki's head. She could read the Book without writing it out on paper. Now only She and Ranma could read the Book.  
  
'This will be one way to talk to him. I need to forge a bond with him. But how do I Lock myself ahead of my sisters?' Nabiki nibbled on her pop tart. 'I could play on Akane's dislike of boys at this time, but how to gain the edge over Kasumi...'  
  
A motion from her father caught her eye. He was reading a post card with the picture of a panda and a redheaded girl waving...  
  
Nabiki reached out and took the postcard from Soun's hand. Looking at the picture, back then(aka today) everyone had thought it was just a cute picture, now Nabiki saw that is was Ranma and Genma posing for pictures, most likely for free post cards and postage. She grinned. Flipping over the card she read the script for the first time.  
  
[Old Friend, Ranma and I are on our way. the Oath will fullfilled the Schools will be joined be there May 10th , a little after noon  
  
Genma]  
  
Nabiki handed the card back to her father. and went back to reading the Book  
  
[1992.05.10 Met the Tendos today. It seams that I am to marry one of them. The Girls picked Akane to be my 'bride'. but their father had offered me the Choice of whom to be my Wife. Having only just met the Females, What I know is limited to what I see from their stance, movements and dress.  
  
Soun: Father: Skill in the Art: Unknown, but friend of Pops. will need to look into it later. Details: Weak Contition, feints easily, given to great bouts of weeping and tears. (his crying might be a form of Art, if it is, It will be one I do not want to learn) Opinion: Weaker then Pop, Loss of edge do to lack of motivation.  
  
Kasumi: Eldest Daughter Skill in the Art: dress and manner says None, but her movements and focus of mind says otherwise. Maybe mastering a household form of the Art. Observe for further deatils. Details: Sweet Manner. Seems a bit out of touch with what is going on around her, but able to adapt to almost any issuse that is in her way. Opinion: Good house wife, but not in my style. A bit older then I am. prefer to keep her as HouseKeeper, her Cooking is Devine.  
  
Nabiki : Middle Daughter Skill in the Art: Grace and movements are that of Student of the Art, but she shows no interest in now. Details: Sharp mind, seems to be in search of something. Her body is lith, and she dresses to show that she knows it is worth showing. there is a coldness about her, but is because she has kept so much to herself? Opinion: Good Mind, Could help with long term plans, but am unsure of what it will cost me. while she is very pretty, there is something that worns me off.  
  
Akane : Youngest Daughter Skill in the Art: Skilled, but limited. She works on Strength, where speed is needed. had she been training as I have been, she would be damn close to my equal. I think she leveled off because her father stopped teaching her what is needed. Look into teaching her. Details: Violent. Strong. Smart, but lacking in control and focus. her body is attractive, but I find her manner not. the only thing at this time she has going for her is her love of the Art and the fact that her sisters seem to want her to be the one I choose. Opinion: My bride by defacto and my student if she is willing.]  
  
Nabiki sat back as she nibbled on her other pop tart. Plans forming in her mind, plans on how to catch one as slippery as Ranma.  
  
Akane Came in from her morning of crushing bricks and smashing 4x6s that Nabiki had bought for her, scrap from construction groups around the area.  
  
'memo to self; contact many construction groups, tell them that properrty damage will be on the rise. Contact our insurance people, same worning, tell them to send out agents to the Ward, somepeople might want to upgrade their statis.'  
  
Akane ploped down across from Nabiki, her hair pulled back into a ponytail for when she was fighting, or practicing. Kasumi brought out two more cups and a fresh pot of tea. Kasumi glided into place at her end on the table. Seeing that all of his girls were here, Soun sniffed.  
  
"Ah, Good. You all are here. I have wonderful news for you.  
  
Soon we will have some visitors."  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes as she sipped her tea.'Here it comes'  
  
Kasumi smiled. Akane remained emotionless  
  
"One of them will be a fiance to one of you."  
  
"FIANCE!?!" yelled the three Tendo girls. Nabiki hoped they bought her acting.  
  
"Yes, the son of a very good friend of mine. The son's name is Saotome Ranma. If one of you three would marry him and carry on this training center then the Tendo family legacy would be secure."  
  
Nabiki resumed drinking her tea, thinking of her plans to keep this news to her advantage. From what her father said, marrying him means she would inherit the Tendo home.  
  
Nabiki wanted to say something, but didn't want to give away anything. If Akane thought Nabiki was a step ahead, she would do something stupid.  
  
Kasumi was the first to speak, "Daddy, we don't even know who this Ranma is."  
  
Soun was surprised Kasumi seemed to be the most upset at this. "Then let me tell you a little about him: Ranma and his father have been on a voyage of training. Recently, it seems, they crossed into China."  
  
"Wow! China!" Nabiki chirped in. 'Oh Kami, bet he regrets that trip.'  
  
"How old is he? Younger men bore me. What kind of guy is this Ranma?" Kasumi asked, upset.  
  
Soun laughed, and then deadpanned, "No idea."  
  
"'No idea,'" Nabiki repeated.  
  
"I've never met him." Soun began to sweat.  
  
Suddenly the sound of a fight was heard outside. "Leggo, y'ol' fool!" someone called out.  
  
"We have visitors!" Kasumi said.  
  
"OOOO! It must be Ranma!" Nabiki said, facing the door.  
  
"Saotome, my friend! We've been waiting!" Soun yelled racing to the Door.  
  
Kasumi followed, straightening her hair.  
  
'Don't screw this up. Remember, he doesn't know me. He hates things being forced on him. And most of all don't let Akane hit or insult him. Just be his friend first, hopefully love will come later.' Nabiki blinked 'Ukyou must of thought that, I've got to check if Ukyou lost because of what he felt for Akane. I don't want to end up just his friend.' Nabiki came out of her thoughts as a Panda, driving Soun before him, entered the room and set down a person with red hair onto the floor.  
  
"You wouldn't be..." Soun began.  
  
"Saotome Ranma. Sorry bout this." Ranma nervously said.  
  
Nabiki's heart ached at the sight of Ranma looking so vulnerable. She wanted to hug him and make him feel welcomed, but that would probably be a bad idea, right now.  
  
"At last! You've come!" Soun shouted for joy. Soun hugged Ranma tightly. "It's so good of you to come! So..." Soun felt something wrong in his hug with his old friend's 'son.' He pushed away Ranma and started sweating.  
  
Akane looked closer at Ranma and saw he had a rather big chest for a guy. She poked Ranma in 'his' chest.  
  
"Um, could you stop that?"  
  
"'He's' a girl," Akane said, upset at the loss of her punching bag.  
  
Soun fainted.  
  
Nabiki was momentarily torn between helping her father or helping Ranma. She decided to help Ranma.  
  
As Akane manhandled Soun into his room. Nabiki reached out and took Ranma's hand. "Come with me." She led her/him out to the Dojo.  
  
When they got to the Dojo, Nabiki knelt. Motioning Ranma to join her, she collected her thoughts. The redhead glided more smoothly to her knees then even Kasumi did. Nabiki looked into those clear sky blue eyes...and knew she had to have this person as hers.  
  
Deep breath. "Ranma, do you believe in visions?"  
  
She shook her head  
  
"What if I told you that I know you are a guy who turns into what I see before me with a splash of cold water?"  
  
Ranma's eyes widened.  
  
"What If I said that the Panda in there was your Father? That while he is a master of the Art, he is a little more then a common thief."  
  
Ranma was first looking worried, and then when Nabiki called her pop a thief, pissed. "take that back" the redhead growled.  
  
Nabiki cocked her head to the side. "No. I know a few things you do not know yet. I know for a fact that your father sold you for food, and then in the middle of the night, stole you back. I have seen what he has done to you, your mother, and others."  
  
At the mention of her mother, Ranma's eyes Clouded up. "My Mother is dead."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "No She is not. I know the pain of losing one's Mother. Our Mother died almost Ten years ago. She died slowly so she could say good bye, but it hurt everyone around her to see her in the pain she felt. Your Mother is alive. She lives in a near by Ward. She drops by every month or so. After we get you settled, I will make arrangements for you to meet her. "  
  
Ranma's eyes and voice became hard as steel. "What do you get out of all this?"  
  
Nabiki swallowed. "If I had done nothing, odds ar that you would be with Akane, and she has issues with males. With My offer, I hope to adjust the odds into my favor. While I am not a perfect match to an Artist of your Level; Dan level in most Schools. The Only School commonly praticed that you have not mastered is Kendo. And Only because it is a style just for the Katana and you personally hate to use weapons." Ranma nodded. "My mind and Knowledge give me a slight lead here and there. Your showing up has caused me to alter my plans ever so slightly."  
  
She took a deep breath, and looked Ranma straight in the eye. "Back to What I am getting out of this; I get a Cute Fiancee. A bodyguard who is the best Martial Artist in all of Japan. And chance to get something my sisters do not want at this time, but are most likely to want when they get to know you. We can always changes things later."  
  
Ranma Blinked. "Okay, Deal" She offered her hand.  
  
Nabiki took the offered hand, and jerked Ranma in for a Kiss. A Quick kiss. Nothing more. "Deal Accepted and Confirmed" she Purred. 

tbc


	3. kasumi's turn

Sister 3 ISDH Kasumi's Turn  
  
Kasumi awoke slowly. Her head was pounding...no...wait...it was someone pounding on the Door. Kasumi groaned as she sat up. she looked at the clock...it claimed to be 8:55am.  
  
The pounding increased.  
  
Sliding the door open, She saw her Father franticly pound on the air where the door was. "Yes Father?" she inquired.  
  
"Ah Kasumi, thank Kami you are okay. Hurry, before your sister starts cooking, the kitchen!!" the Fear in his Eyes drove the tear away before they even formed.  
  
"Sister? Nabiki does not like to cook." Kasumi frowned. The Fog in her mind was swirling, around and around...  
  
"Nabiki? No no, I mean Akane is planing on cooking this Morning!!" Soun was so paniced he failed to notice the look of confussion on his little girl's face...  
  
Closing her Robe about her, she allowed her Father to herd her down the stairs and into the Kitchen...  
  
There stood Akane, putting the Wok on the stove. Looking at the card besided the stove, She read aloud, "2 Tbs of oil, allow to heat, then add eggs, stir, add toppings and serve." A quick grin, "No Problem." she grabbed the Linseed oil...  
  
Kasumi stepped forward, removed the oil from her sister's hand, and handed her the cooking oil, so fast that Akane did not even notice that she was there.  
  
After messuring the oil very carfully She reached for the Eggs only to find them in a bowl and mixed...  
  
it is here that her mind disengaged from her body, something weird was happening here  
  
...She dumped them in the hot oil and scarmbled them up. She then reached for the "toppings" to find them chopped fine and/or shredded. Without even a shrug, she just tossed them into the eggs and stirred them for a count of five before dumpimg them out into a big bowl. Akane then took the big bowl out to dinning room table.  
  
Kasumi turned off the stove, set the dishes used to cook the "food" to soak, grabed the Kettle that was chirpping away over a low flame, poured the hot water into the tea pot with morning blend, refilled the pot, replaced it on the low flame, and grabbed three cupps and nabiki's morning Cola. Armed with the hot tea, the tea cups, and the can of cola, Kasumi trailed into the dinng room.  
  
----------------  
  
The Harbor Master looked out his Office window to watch the surf. To his surprize there was a redhead riding a massive board down a massive wave. She was whering a big backpack, and a grin that flashed in the morning sun. Her red shirt clung to her, damp from the spray. Grabbing his spyglasses he took a closer look. Her skill on riding the Wave was Damn good, considering the shape of her board...was that of a sleeping Giant Panda...  
  
The Wave crested and broke on the brow of a massive Tanker, but the girl shifted her weight and the panda/board slid around the tanker to catch its wake...  
  
It looked like she was going to ride the thing all the way in...into a docking pillon. as the panda's head hit the pillon, the Girl jumped to the top of the pillon and hoped to the dock. Looking over the edge, she called down, "Com'on Pop, Stop your napping. Last one to shore buys breakfast!"  
  
After spitting towards the Panda, the Girl turned and ran for the Solid land and the city just beyond the Gates. She had not gone three steps when, from the water reputed a very wet, very large panda. The beast landed on its hind feet, and gave chase to the redheaded girl...  
  
The Dock master used one of his few Union Rights and called a Work stopage for the day. He Really needed a few drinks and He held to a zero tolarance on drinking while working. As he made his way to the gates, he was meet by his work force.  
  
"Hey Boss, what is this about the shift being over?"  
  
He Took a deep breathe, "You know how I feel about drinking on the job." The crew nodded, some grumbled. "Well, I am buying the first round." 


	4. handling Ranma

Sister 4 ISDH Nabiki's turn  
  
--------------------------  
  
Soun awoke crying.  
  
"Oh, poor father. He's so disappointed." Kasumi said worried.  
  
"HE'S disappointed! Some fiancée she is!" Akane declared.  
  
The panda just wilted...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Nabiki grinned at her new fiancée. "Rules for our life together: one, always seal a deal with your fiancée with a kiss. Two, never go to bed angry. And three, always be ready to talk about your day with me no matter what."  
  
Ranma nodded, and then, quick like a viper, kissed Nabiki on the lips.  
  
Both girls shared a small smile.  
  
Hurrying, Nabiki cast a glance at the house, Soun should be waking soon. "Ranma, I need to ask you a few favors. One, that you'll tell no one about my visions. Two, that you Train Akane up to your level. This means that you never allow her to hit you unless it is during a spar/duel and only if she gets past your defense. And Three, you teach one class per week of the more advanced artists in the area. "  
  
Ranma thought this over. "One is a given, but you help with what you can, when you can. Two, I will need to judge her level, but a quick spar will take care of that. Three, okay, but I get to choose who I teach and if they are skilled enough to learn under me."  
  
Nabiki's grin grew Larger. "there is more. Four, I get to take pictures of you, in both forms. Five, all challenges are cleared through me, I will need time to set the odds and collect the bets. Six, there will be at least one major challenge per week, and a spar with one of our local masters every other day. This includes Akane."  
  
Ranma cocked her head to the side. "Okay on four, but I get final say on the prints, five is done." the redhead took a deep breath. "Six, only if you tell me ahead of time on the weekly challenges and cut me in for twenty percent before costs."  
  
Nabiki had been looking toward the house while Ranma was answering the last three favors, but when Ranma asked for twenty percent off the top, her head snapped around to look in the pale blue eyes "Ten, and after costs."  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Twelve, and not a yen more."  
  
"Done."  
  
And this time when Ranma closed to seal the deal, Nabiki was waiting. Catching the smaller girl in her arms, Nabiki took Ranma into a deep kiss, claiming what was hers.  
  
----------------- ----------------- A few minutes later, Nabiki entered the dining room, readjusting her kimono. "Akane, Ranma is waiting out in the dojo. Since you are the heir of daddy's school, would you be so kind as to test the skill and abilities of the new challenger." Akane jumped to her feet and jogged out to the dojo.  
  
"Oh Dear, somebody should go keep Ranma safe." Kasumi murmured.  
  
"No need, Ranma is better then Akane." Nabiki knelt across from her father. "Oneesan, would get me a glass of hot water?" As Kasumi left to get the water, Nabiki grabbed the postcard. "Good Picture, Mr. Saotome. What did you get for the posing?"  
  
The confusion on her father's face, and the faceplant of the panda was more then enough to bring a smile to Nabiki's face.  
  
The glass being set before her was the only sign that Kasumi had returned. "Really daddy, you should have known." With a flick of her wrist, she splashed the Panda with the Hot water. Genma was suddenly there, dressed in a ratty, grungy gi. "Otosan, Oneesan, I would like to introduce Ranma's father, Genma."  
  
Soun hugged his long lost friend, "Old friend, at last our two schools will be joined!"  
  
Nabiki slapped the table. When everyone looked to her. "Now before you start cheering, I have a few things to talk about. One, Ranma is mine. Anyone who interferes in his happiness will face me and his Mother." Genma turned into stone "Two, any and all challenges come through me before Ranma can accept them." Stone cracked. "Three, he has agreed to teach Akane and a class once a week. No one is to Interfere with any of his students. or they will be bounced from the dojo and this house." Genma face-faulted.  
  
---------------------  
  
As Akane jogged into the Dojo, she saw Ranma adjusting her shirt. 'What is this Pervert up to?'  
  
She did not break her stride as she closed on the smaller female, with a hop...she aimed a snap kick towards her rivial's head...only to completely miss. She landed hard...only to be tapped across the shoulder blades, Ranma had kicked her. Not only that but the little bitch had pulled her kick to only tap not "hit". The fight was on!  
  
They flowed from form to form, from school to school. Ranma was holding back, and Akane was fighting two battles; the redhead, and her own rage...  
  
...and after a good thirty minutes of combat, Akane lost control of her rage...and landed flat on her back.  
  
Looking down on 'her' new student, Ranma spoke in a clam, centered voice. "Control is a virtue, To fight a master, one must be centered. Wild emotion, rage, fear, and the like, gives one more power, but at the cost of losing your control." Looking towards the house, Ranma bowed, "That will be the end of today's lesson. We will try again tomorrow." She bowed again, and turned for the house. 


	5. Retraining Akane

ISDH  
  
Kasumi's Turn (part 2)  
  
"Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!"  
  
Three names were called out. A slender man with a preened mushtashe sat egerly at the head of the dinner table. He kept a postcard flipping through his knucles. As his Three sweet angels swept in from their areas of rest.  
  
Kasumi glided in carrying a tray of tea and four cups. Her english style dress and apron out of place for the late twentith century, but not out of place on her. Her long dark brown hair in its ponytail, pulled gentlly over her right sholder...  
  
Nabiki strode in, having left her books and abacus in the other room. Her short-shorts showing off her long legs and hugging her Round butt Her light shirt neither hiding, nor flaunting her breasts...  
  
Akane Jogged in. She was a little flushed from her work out, but smashing bricks and breacking 4x6s were getting too easy. She wore her yellow Gi. It showed her blocky form, from her thickly mucsled thighs to her overdeveloped arms and sholders. Her muscles over shadowed her healthy bust and child bearing hips...  
  
Soun knew he should not think of his Daughters as Sexual beings, but when you are as blessed with three beauties like these...there were some thoughts that would not be banished.  
  
"Daughters, I have called you here to tell you about an old friend of mine due to arrive here soon. He and His Son are returning from a 10 year training trip." Soun took a deep breath.  
  
"I have Good news. My Good Friend and I have Pledged that his Son would wed one of My lovely Daughters!"  
  
"WHAT!" brust from two young female throats... "Oh my," a few seconds later...  
  
The Bell rang outside the gate. Followed soon by a knock at the door. Soun bolted for the door...only to stumble back into the dinning room followed by a giant Panda carrying someone over its shoulder...  
  
  
  
That night....  
  
Male type Ranma made some commit about the buffness of the girl he was most likely to marry, and the sweet girl that she is... she tried to brain him with the table...  
  
Tried...as she grabed the table to lift it... a jo stick rapped the table a few short inches from the young girl's fingers. "Ranma, You will say you are sorry." The whisper soft voice of the eldest daughter. "Akane, you will not hit Ranma. If Ranma misbehaves, there are other ways of retraining him. Just Bashing him with large blunt objects will not work here."  
  
Everyone just looked at Kasumi...her family because this was a new trend for her...the Saotome's perked at the word 'retrain'. 


	6. one other matter

Chapter 6  
  
ISDH  
  
Nabiki  
  
Ranma entered the Tea Room, and dropped to her knees beside Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki looked at the red head. "Come on Ranma, lets go get you cleaned up and male. I will show you to the Furo." Standing, she offered her hand to the soon-to-be-male.  
  
As Nabiki led Ranma out of the Room, The Fathers were slightly stunned at the seen that played out before them...  
  
...3... ...2... ...1...  
  
They jumped to their feet and danced with joy. "Our schools will join. Our schools will join. Our schools will..."  
  
----------------  
  
To say Akane was in a bad mood would have been an understatement, but She is the Akane we all know and some of us love.  
  
Akane was not stomping, for a martial artist does not stomp, but her steps were angery. She was muttering under her breath about perverts, red headed perverts, and stupid redheaded perverts, when she entred the tea room. The sight of the dancing fathers forced her to lose her train of thought.  
  
Spotting Kasumi, "Onesan, I am going to take a bath now. How long untill dinner?"  
  
Kasumi broke off watching the dacing fools to blink at Akane. "Dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes."  
  
Akane nodded and tromped off  
  
Kasumi turned back to the dancing show...'Was there something I am to tell Akane? oh well, it must have not been important. Oh Father, you are so silly.'  
  
-------------  
  
Nabiki knelt in front the furo door, just waiting for Akane. And to judge by the stomping on the stairs she was incoming. Nabiki tucked the book into her Obi, and stood. "Hey, Sis. Talk with me for a few minutes. It is not a request." The IceQueen was in play.  
  
Akane snarled. "And Why Would I do that?"  
  
"Because Ranma is inside, and you will not walk in on him. He has enough trouble as it is, and does not need to be called a pervert by his student and sister-in-law. Now you will give him a few minutes, or I will tell Kuno you want a date him."  
  
At this time they could hear the door to the changing room open, and the sound of someone getting dressed. Before to long, Ranma opened the door and saw the girls looking at him.  
  
Barefoot, as was common for him, his black silk pants tied at the ankle. He was naked from the waist up, his pecs were defined his abs rippled, his biceps corded...  
  
...and his Eyes...Soft and gentle, full of possablities...  
  
Nabiki leaned up and kissed him. her hand cressed down his back and gripped his butt. breaking the kiss, she turned to Akane. "He is mine, but then I only go for the best."  
  
Ranma's chest puffed up at the praise, but Akane just snorted and stomped into the Furo, slaming the door behind her.  
  
------------------------  
  
In a house in a near by ward.  
  
We see an old Tea Service. The color of the white china, had shifted to that of bone or ivory. the inlay was finer then lace...  
  
...but the service was for one.  
  
She sat sipping her tea. thinking of lost family, and old regrets.  
  
The Phone rang. She stood with a grace that belied her age. "Moshi-moshi"  
  
"Obasan, this is Tendo Nabiki. Can you meet me tonight? I need to talk to you in private. "  
  
"Nabiki, Yes, I can. I know a little cafe not far from here. How soon can you be here?"  
  
"It depends on how fast my fiancee can get there. I would say in about thirty minutes. Oh and bring the Contract signed by Genma and your son." Nabiki had hung up the phone before Nodaka(?) could respond.  
  
It looks like Nabiki would have some explaining to do...  
  
-----------  
  
"Ranma, I need a favor!"  
  
Soun felt a shiver. When ever his middle daughter uttered those four words, the person mentioned was in for some serious hardship, the only thing worse would be to say no.  
  
Ranma came into the room buttoning a red shirt. "Okay."  
  
Soun perked up at the sound of a strange male voice. Seeing that the young girl from earlier was now a young male, he grabbed the victory fan and waved in the air....until Nabiki entered the room.  
  
"Ranma, I need a lift to a friends home. While I am with my friend, I need you to with in hearing range, but out of sight. No matter what, you must remain hidden untill either I am attacked or I call for you."  
  
When the Couple exited the Gate, stopping only to collect their shoes, Ranma swept Nabiki into his arms. With her tucked against his chest, Ranma leaped to the roof of the house across the street. As Nabiki guided Ranma on his run, Ranma looked about, learning the layout of the area...  
  
Twenty minutes later Ranma landed in a well maintained yard. he set Nabiki down and returned to the roof tops.  
  
Nabiki readjusted her kimono and obi, making sure that the book is in place. She stepped up and rang the door bell.  
  
---------------------  
  
When her "niece" had hung up, the not so old woman dashed through her "morning ritual" and was ready in fifteen minutes. she knelt to finsh her tea.  
  
After five minutes her door bell sounded. collecting a silk wraped bundle, she open the door, to see her niece. "You made good time." She closed the door behind her and locked it.  
  
The Two women walked the fifteen blocks to the cafe in silence. They whispered greets to the hostess of the cafe, and were seatted near a window. Ranma had shadowed them from the roof tops, and now sat across the street, watching them.  
  
Tea was served. Then the older woman spoke. "So, Where is He?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your fiancee. He brought you here. And I have yet to see him."  
  
"I told him that I needed to speak to you in private, but he is with calling range." Nabiki tilted her head. "I know a few things about you that you have yet to talk about. The reason I know these things, I will explain later. The Reason I asked you out, If Ranma was returned to you, now, tonight. Would you hold him to that contract when he thought it was a goodbye note?" 


	7. doing the dishes

Sister 7 ISDH  
  
Kasumi  
  
Dinner was served. Akane was put between Ranma and his father. Both Ranma and Genma were not allowed to eat at their usual speeds, but were allowed to eat their full. After dinner Ranma was asked to help with the dishes.  
  
Up to his elbows in the warm suds, Ranma was under the Eye of the eldest sister. "Ranma, I have a few Questions. What is the longest time you, and not including your father, have spent anywhere?"  
  
"About two weeks at most Dojos, Three weeks if the Dojo/ shrine had a good spread. I think I was at one place for about three monthes after I learned This One form...the Neko-Ken." Ranma looked over his sholder at the older of the three Girls. "why do you ask?"  
  
"Things are going to be different here. For you to finish your training under this roof, You will be here for a minium of three years." Kasumi took a deep breath, crossed her arms, and glared at Ranma. "During that time, I will be your Master, your Sensai, and your 'Father' will be nothing more then a practice Dummy." the way she spoke of Genma sent a shiver up Ranma's spine. Her use of 'father' was as if the word left the taste of sewage in her mouth.  
  
"I require that you teach Akane in the basics of our Art. It will help you in learning how to teach other students. Our 'Fathers' have in mind for you to marry one of my sisters or myself." Here, 'Fathers' was more of a dead rat. "I persosnally have a match for me in mind, and soon I am going to have to move on Him." Her eyes glazed over...  
  
Ranma finished the dishes and dried his hands. Looking over at Kasumi(was she drooling?), "Now if you can show me where everything goes..."  
  
The Sound of his voice snapped her out of her flash back. As they placed the dishes into the cupboards, Kasumi resummed instrucing Ranma. "When you have finished High School You will have to select which girl you are going to take as your wife. And I worn you, thanks to your 'Father', the odds are there is going to be more then just my sisters that you will be honor bound to marry."  
  
Ranam glared at her,  
  
"Give me a month, And then see if I am wrong. If I am Correct, you are my student, and you set your father aside as your teacher. Deal?"  
  
Ranma glared at her, "Okay, but only if you are correct about Pops."  
  
"And untill We know the truth? Are you man enough to learn the Art of Keeping House and Being a Woman? Or are there some skills that are just beyond your reach. " She knew his weakness, she played the cards...  
  
Ranma just glared at her. "Define Being a Woman."  
  
Kasumi smirked. She had him on the ropes. "Dressing the part. Acting the Part.Including manners, protocals, and language. I am not asking that you wear pink, but there is red, blue, green and black. I am not asking that you like boys, but you will be polite. I will be teaching you to use your looks as a weapon, how to dress and wear makup to hide and or show off certian aspects of your female body. I will also teach you to hunt for your mate, bait them, and when the time comes, how to please them."  
  
"Why will I have to hunt for a mate? If those old fools are set on me marring one of your Sisters, Why would I need to hunt?"  
  
"So that you know that you are the hunter, not the hunted!" 


	8. Tea for Two, or is it Three

Sister 8  
  
Nabiki's Turn  
  
ISDH  
  
Akane was pissed. First that Perverted Girl was insulting to her in the Dojo, but then to find out that she was a He, and walked about in just his pants...  
  
Well She would just have to Punish that 'BAKA Pervert'. She begain to plot. (now for those who know; Akane has simular ablities to her sisters, She can turn Attract male eyes like Kasumi, and polt and skeem like Nabiki. Her limition was that she used both like her skill in the Art; Brute force, straight attack and blind rage.)  
  
-----------  
  
Ranma watched Nabiki, he could tell something was off. From her stance, she was either Afriad, or over formal. Neither should be if she was just meeting a friend.  
  
The Door opened, and a Youngish woman exited the house, and then closed and locked the door. The two ladies walk in silence. Ranma followed, using what skills any artist would have had they even half of the training that Ranma had. When they entered a small cafe', he sat quitely on the Roof across the street. He could see both, and would notice if Nabiki yelled for him...  
  
----------------  
  
Tea was served.  
  
Then Nodoka spoke. "So, Where is He?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your fiancee. He brought you here. And I have yet to see him."  
  
"I told him that I needed to speak to you in private, but he is within calling range." Nabiki tilted her head. "I know a few things about you that you have yet to talk about. The reason I know these things, I will explain later. The Reason I asked you out, If Ranma was returned to you, now, tonight. Would you hold him to that contract when he thought it was a goodbye note?"  
  
"How do you know that he thought it was goodbye note?" Curiousity warred with Anger...  
  
"How much do you believe in magic, both random, and devine?"  
  
"Why do you Ask?"  
  
"I need to Know, before I can answer any question, it has to do with What has happened to Ranma, and what will happen to Ranma in the near and somewhat distant furture."  
  
"Anything that gives me my Son, I can accept. As to the Contract, I will judge Ranma on the merits of his Actions and Honor. As long as He has not done anything with malice or the like, He will have met the basics, and we can work on the rest."  
  
Nabiki bowed her head as she thought of what she was about to do. The Chaos would spread to include Nodoka. But it would give her back Ranma. "Then I will let you in on a secret. What I am going to tell you, you will find hard to believe." She locked eyes with woman she knew as Auntie, "I will answer questions after I am done with my tale."  
  
"On May 10th of 1992, Ranma and his father came to the Dojo. While he was not happy, he was content in his life and his plans for his life. He was ingaged to my younger sister. He might even have loved her. I do know that he was loved, by some of us, and by you, when you had accepted him back into your life."  
  
"With the trouble his father caused him, The genral Chaos that binds itself to people of his greatness, and the limits that he had self imposed on himself, Ranma was streched thin, just barely surviving one Enemy after another. He died not at the hands of my sister, but at her words. his death was the start of a chain that all but destoryed our way of life, those who knew Ranma, and those of Japan."  
  
Nabiki took a sip of tea.  
  
"He lived with us for three years. in those three years, he was loyal, almost loving, tender, and above all Honorable. He risked life and limb to protect Akane, and she abused him. Thinking she would soon stop, we did nothing. He was always there to help protect us from any and all attacks that was coming at us."  
  
"After his death, Akane went to jail. the grief was so bad, that three others died inside of a week."  
  
Nabiki looked at Nodoka. "His journal was found. It was writen in a code. it took me six weeks to break the code. For such a jock, his mind was quite advanced." She pulled the book from her obi. "It was my way of keeping him with me. When the code was unlocked, his life came flowing back to me. He never truely wrote the bad things that happened to him, but I remember them. He talks of when you first show up at the Dojo, and he was forced to hide from you. About a month before he arrived at the dojo, he was cursed. A shape shifting curse. It was his bane, and a gift. It allowed him to spend time with you, even with the threat of death hanging over his head. His Father had lied to him, saying you were dead. His time with you was a gift from the Kami."  
  
She opened the book. Turning to a select Entery, "'1992.06.28 Kami be blessed. Mother came to visit the Tendos. Baka Panda seems to cashed in our lives for this training trip. Well he won't be walking straight for the few days. I am sorry that Mother will never be able to know me as Ranma, but am happy that we have Tendo Ranko. I am uncomfortable with disappointment with be being a "tomboy" but I am a Guy.' The rest is about fights he has had here and there that day."  
  
"Now for the hard part to swallow. On the night of May 9th, in the year of 1996. I made a wish as I crawled into bed, and just as I was falling asleep, I heard a voice say 'Granted'." Nabiki bowed her head. "Auntie, I need to ask you to either destroy that contract, or amend it. For there is only one person who can hurt Ranma worse then Akane ever did. You, turning him away, saying that he is no Son of yours. that would kill him faster, then a death blow from your sword."  
  
Nodoka thought for a few seconds. "Can you swear to me that all his actions were not of malice, nor dishonor?"  
  
"Never of malice, and the only dishonor was because he gave his word, and the pig used it against him. I did not know untill I broke the coding of his journal. by then it was too late do anything but cry for the injustice."  
  
"I will not destroy the conract. I instead give it to you. When my son is ready to be judged on his 18th birthday, I will make my choice. untill then I just want to hold my baby." there were tears in her eyes as well as her voice...  
  
Nabiki slide the book back into her obi, as stood and walked to the door. "Ranma!"  
  
Turning to the Hostess "there will be one more for tea, thank you."  
  
Turning bck to the young man who had touched down behind her. Snaking her fingers into his hair, she pulled his head closer to hers. "Ranma, there is something I need you to do with me. You are mine, even if no one else wants you. I remind you of this, because there is going to be anger, joy, and saddness. You are Mine, by your Oath, and by our Kiss!." Before he could move, she caught his mouth in a kiss full of need and want. caught of balance, he wrapped his arms about her... 


	9. Check and Mate

Sister 9  
  
Kasumi  
  
ISDH  
  
With the Dishes done, Kasumi released Ranma to do his nightly Katas and to get ready for the night. He would have a big day tomarrow. She looked at the Clock. It was late, but He would still be awake. She stepped over to the phone. After Dailing a number she knew oh so well...  
  
"Moshi moshi." his did not have the stress of the last four years.  
  
Keeping her voice deep, "Doctor, I need to see you tonight. May I come over?"  
  
"Okay, but make it quick."  
  
She hung up. Grabing a scarf, she slippped out the door, stopping only to slip on her shoes, and a long coat. By the time she had gone a block, she was shrouded in the coat and scarf.  
  
Arriving at Tofu's Practice, she rapped gently on the door. The door was quickly unlocked and opened. She scurried inside before he could see who it was. Behind her, she heard the door close and lock...  
  
"Ah, Miss. And what was so urgenn....Haha...Kasumi what brings you here?" At the sight of her face, his glasses began to fog up.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Snap out of it Doctor. We have a few things to talk about, and I need your head to be clear."  
  
One lens of his glasses cleared up. The one over the spreading red mark.  
  
"Item one, Jusenkyo curses. Two people who were recently inflicted with one each, just arrived at our Dojo. Item two, The young man is ingaged to my sisters, and something tells me that he is going to need your skills, both as a healer, and as a Master in the Art. He is good, but he can be better."  
  
The top of the other lens cleared, "ahhh...okay."  
  
Kasummi took a deep breath, thrust her breasts out, and stepped forward, pinning the good Doctor to the wall. Her bust pressing into his chest, her nose half an inch from his. "And now for the more important matter. There is much talk about the ward that a certein Doctor is interested in a young Woman, from the Tendo clan. I am here to tell you, that if that is true, the Tendo clan would welcome the good doctor into its clan-line."  
  
His Glasses start to fog up...  
  
She slapped him again. "This must stop. How am I going to get you to say "I do" if you keep up the dancing fool act?" Then she did something she had wanted to do sence her 18th birthday from the first time line...she wrapped her arms around his neck and claimed his mouth is a kiss of passion and need.  
  
His Glasses cracked.  
  
He turned off the lights, tossed the oh so willing female over his shoulder and ran for the Apartment upstairs...  
  
----------------------  
  
The Dawn sun broke over the cityscape, spreading its light and warmth. The reader can see Akane dressed in running shorts and a sports bra, exit the gate and start her morning run. She would be back in about an hour, we could watch, but we have more to to see here.  
  
Akane had stepped out the gate and turned right, had she turned left she would have seen Kasumi gliding home, with a smirk on her face. Kasumi entered the house, and thought about her plans for the day. Well first things first, see about her new student.  
  
She stepped out on the back porch...  
  
...3... ...2... ...1... SPLASH!  
  
"POP!"  
  
"Ranma, make it quick, I am going to take a bath, and would like to complete our talk from last night, just come on in. You are after all a girl."  
  
15 minutes later  
  
The door slide open, and a wet, bedraggled female Ranma entered in nothing but her red hair. She just soaped up, and rinsed off. and then stopped looking at the tub of hot water, where Kasumi was reclining.  
  
"Come on in. It is okay, I am already ingaged, and we are planning on being married in about two weeks. In about five minutes, I will need you to make rice for breakfast. Iit is in the cupboard beside the sink. Do not let Akane do any of the cooking. Invoke my name if you need to. When she gets home send her up here. Nabiki will be needing a Jolt Cola and a Pop Tart, but she can get them herself. The Rice pot is one the stove. You can make rice, correct?" at his nod, "Dismissed."  
  
As Kasumi leaned back, she closed her eys to slits, so she got to see just how well Ranma was 'defined'  
  
"Who ever you chose, is going to one lucking girl"  
  
Ranma stumbled. 


	10. akane

Akane's turn(aka why she has failed)  
  
ISDH  
  
He was running.  
  
He was late.  
  
He went to get Nabiki a birthday gift. Some earrings and a necklace that he had collected from the last 'prince' to have kidnapped Akane. If he was going to have to chase them halfway across the world, they were going to pay for taking his intended.  
  
He cleared the Stone wall, with his normal ease. But She was there.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Out getting something. no big."  
  
Slap!  
  
"you were with that slut shampoo."  
  
"no, Akane, I was not."  
  
"Thats right, you were wiith Ukyo, the 'cute' one wern't you!"slap!  
  
"no akane, I was not."  
  
Slap! slap!  
  
"do not lie to me."  
  
Slap, slap, slap, Slap....  
  
a few nights later  
  
"'Night Akane."  
  
and she uppper cut him into obliven....only to wake him the next morning with a mighty kick to the groin. and to make it worse, she belived he had it coming.  
  
She was getting to the point where she was threatening Nabiki into giving her money, she was rude to Soun and Nodoka. She would pound the Genma with tables and Mallet-sama. She completely ignored Kasumi.  
  
then on that hated night of May 9th, 1995;  
  
Ranma had confessed his love for her...and she slapped him. "you are a perverted baka, your love is below me. IF you truly Love me, then prove it. Cut out your ever lieing heart."  
  
RAnma bowed his head. " If that is your demand." with a flick of his wrist he pulled out a Tanto from 'weaponspace' and opened his guts. His death was quick, and the knife was less painful then Akane's words...  
  
Akane thought he was faking, so she just sneered, and kicked him. little did she know that her sister was fliming this, so that she would have the confession of love for their 5th year anniversy. Sickened at the display of apathy, Nabiki called Tofu.  
  
Tofu hobbled in, took one look at the body and told Nabiki to call the police.  
  
---------------- In his attemps to combat his reaction to Kasumi, Tofu had traveled far and wide. on his last journy, He lost his left leg from the knee down, He traveled with a crutch, but he still do his work with only one full leg. But lossing a limb cased his brain to reset, and his glasses only get misty when he sees Kasumi. They were courting, and due to be married in two weeks...  
  
-----------------  
  
Police came. The body was taken. Ranma had filed an Organ donar card with Tofu. Nabiki handed over the tape of the incendent. Two hours later the Police returned and arestted Akane. Ranma was a regesitered weapon. The charge was equal to the American charge of Murder in the Second. There was no planing, just malice. She was sentenced to 25 years. She was killed in the halls of her prison...  
  
------------------  
  
Aurthers Rant.  
  
I write my stories for me. I decide to share them with you. I like some of the stories with Ranma/ Nabiki, but am a die hard fan of the Tofu/Kasumi matches. Kasumi never wished to be Ranma's wife, just that he got another chance, and she gets a free ride out of it.  
  
My style of writinig is my own. I have developed it and fought to keep it for the last five years of my schooling.  
  
I welcome all commits, advice, and etc. Just wait and see what I have for the kuno incounters. 


	11. 10 Breaking to saddle

Sister 10 part A ISDH Nabiki  
  
With her arm around his waist, Nabiki led Ranma back to the table. Forcing him to kneel between both the ladies, "Ranma, I would like you to meet your Mother."  
  
Nabiki being further away from the grieving mother, was able to duck clear. Ranma was not so lucky. Nodoka enwrapped him in her arms, and pulled him close. She rubbed her face into his soft, silky hair. "Oh my poor baby boy, at last you are returned. Oh how I missed you."  
  
If not for Nabiki's handling of him when ever she could, his reaction would have been more violent. As it was, he just struggled to breath.  
  
After five minutes, Nodoka released her long lost son and sat back. And while only wearing a light lip gloss had prevented her face being a mess, she dried her eyes and wiped away the tear marks in a regale manner.  
  
Nabiki waved to the server, "Could we get a glass of cold water, please." The youngish women nodded/bowed and glided away.  
  
"Now Auntie, I have another gift for you. Other then getting Ranma back. What is your biggest wish?"  
  
Ranma looked at Nabiki, with a confused looked...untill he remembered that she had ordered COLD water...  
  
"Why do you ask?" Her second biggest wish...  
  
"Haruhisui!"  
  
The Serving woman had tripped, the glass was sent fling... Ranma was drenched ... and he caught the glass three inches from Nabiki's head.  
  
"Mother Soatome. I give you; Ranko. This live sized doll is loving, and protecting. Fully inner active. The list of activities one can do this doll include dress up, shopping, and much much more. She is every man's dream come true, as the whole package in everywomans."  
  
Her own daughter, just add water...  
  
Nodoka's eyes filled once more with tears.  
  
"and to change him back?"  
  
Nabiki splashed him with her tea.  
  
Nodoka nodded and pulled a scroll from her sleeve and passed it to Nabiki, who slide it into her sleeve. "Tomorrow you both will report to my house bright and early so we can go shopping."  
  
"No can do Auntie. We both have School tomorrow. But we can meet afterwards. Like straight to the mall?"  
  
"Okay" the older woman dropped a few yen on the table, as did Nabiki. All rose and bowed. Then Nodoka swept from the Café' as the kids walked slowly to the door.  
  
Once they were outside, Nabiki wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck. "Time to take me home, Big Boy."  
  
Swinging her into his arms, Ranma jumped...and was off.  
  
---------------------  
  
To get back at the pervert, Akane was writing down ideas, and crossing them out. They either would not work, or were to expensive. Then she thought of Kuno. Could He be the Key to her plot of revenge? She would find out tomorrow.  
  
--------------------- As her ride via Air-Ranma was passing a clinic, "Hey Ranma, stop for a minute. There is someone I want you to meet. Take us to that clinic, would ya?" Ranma carried her up to the door, and in as the door was open.  
  
The Man with glasses looked at those who entered his practice, and saw Nabiki being carried...  
  
"Nabiki, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Doctor, just something more along the lines of door to door service. This is Ranma, my new Fiancee. Ranma, this is Doctor Tofu, our family medic."  
  
The young men bowed to one another, with little other then a slight bobbing for Nabiki.  
  
"Ranma will be a new study for you. Down Ranma." She was set on her feet, but his arms slide around her waist, like a new belt. "He heals fast, but will still need your help. he also has a Water-Curse from Jusenkyo and has been taught the Neko-ken, without learning the proper triggers and controls."Ranma's arms tightened about her waist at the mention of Neko. "plus everyday from fighting he will have do to the fact he is a Master of his Art. We will be back day after tomorrow to fill out both medical charts."  
  
Nabiki patted the arms around her waist "Plus I will be needing birth control pills." Then she got a sly look. "I could also use some condoms, I am planing on breaking my Wild Horse to saddle."  
  
Ranma was confused about a few things. 'Why would Nabiki need that type of pills, and when did she get a horse?'  
  
Tofu nodded, and filled a small brown bag from behind the counter. Handing it to Nabiki, "Do not spook him too much, from what I can tell a steady hand will go a long way."  
  
Taking the sac, and tucking it up the other sleeve of her kimono, she cocked her head. "I could say the same of Kasumi's Stud. But He is beyond Her touch, every time She moves to 'stroke' him, he bolts from his pen, and dances away into the night."  
  
Tofu raises an eyebrow...  
  
--------------- 


	12. 11 Time after bath

Sister 11 ISDH Kasumi  
  
"Come on in. It is okay, I am already engaged, and we are planning on being married in about two weeks. In about five minutes, I will need you to make rice for breakfast, it is in the cupboard beside the sink. Do not let Akane do any of the cooking. Invoke my name if you need to. When she gets home send her up here. Nabiki will be needing a Jolt Cola and a Pop Tart, but she can get them herself. The Rice pot is one on the stove. You can make rice, correct?" at his nod, "Dismissed."  
  
As Kasumi leaned back, she closed her eyes to slits, so she got to see just 'how well' Ranma was 'defined'.  
  
"Who ever you chose, is going to one lucky girl"  
  
Ranma stumbled.  
  
------------------------  
  
Akane had finished her run, and was finishing up her soak in the furo. When she had entered, she was surprised to see Kasumi. After Kasumi had berated her for not checking the sign on the door, they had talked. One of the things was;  
  
"Now that you are not 'the' Best in the area, but you can be 'One' of the Best. It will require effort and time, But You could be the Best Female Artist, not counting Ranma's Quirk. You could also be his friend and in time, his wife. But that will take even more effort and practice."  
  
Kasumi stood, the water sluicing off her firm perky breasts, off her rippled abs and toned thighs. While She no longer practiced the Art, She had kept her body in near perfect shape. While she was slightly bigger in the bust then Akane, She was built more for dance and glide, where Akane was more of the Wrestling Gorilla type.  
  
"Ranma never turns down any opportunity to learn a new skill, practice, or even Art. While his Art is more Aerial compared to our family Art, Ours deals with the other side. He most likely is not as strong as you are, but twice as fast. Learn what you can, incarcerate it into Your Style."  
  
Pulling on her bathrobe, Kasumi looked at Akane. "As your new Sensai, Ranma would also be your Champion if you would rather he took care of that pack of Boys at School. Knowing Kuno as I do, He is going to pick a fight with Ranma just for living here. It is going to play havoc with Nabiki's Betting pools, but what goes on with Kuno should more then make for it." Tying her robe "I think I should worn her."  
  
------------  
  
Akane was soaking the tub. Her thoughts drifted back to the time ...Que flashback  
  
The Bell rang outside the gate. Followed soon by a knock at the door. Soun bolted for the door...only to stumble back into the dinning room followed by a giant Panda carrying someone over its shoulder.  
  
As Soun fell back and rolled into a ball, Akane stepped forward to hold off the enraged Panda. The Panda set a smallish Redhead before it.  
  
"Sorry about all this. I am Soatome Ranma, Pleased to meet you."  
  
No sooner then Ranma had spoken then Soun had bearhugged 'him'...we all know how this went  
  
....out in the Dojo Ranma and Akane faced off. As they danced, or rather Akane was fighting, Ranma was avoiding her blows, Ranma was quiet.  
  
"Fight back you baka!"  
  
Ranma shugged, and after laying Akane out, "A bit slow, you telegraph your movements, and You are lacking some of the follow through."  
  
end flash back  
  
Glancing at her Hello Kittytm watch. "Oh no, going to be late!" As Akane dried off and slide into her clothes...  
  
--------------  
  
... Kasumi was sipping tea. "You know how Kuno is going to react to Ranma living here. And of course the horde will be stopped by the end of the week."  
  
Nabiki stopped her nibbling on her poptart.  
  
"Do not worry, Ranma is a force nature, unlike any other. If anything, you will be running bigger pools and need the time to maintain the books. Also you will want to see about increasing Our insurance for property damage. Also worn the Neighbors and construction crews."  
  
Nabiki thought about this, then nodded. "Thanks sis. Got to go." Nabiki stood and headed out the door, still nibbling on her last poptart.  
  
Panda-Genma crawled in to the table. "Growf"  
  
"Hey Uncle Soatome, Ready for breakfast?"  
  
Ranma served the rice. after finishing three bowls as only he and Genma could. Akane came running down the stairs, and finished a bowl faster then either of two men.  
  
"Akane, would you show Ranma the way to School? Your bentos are next to the door, your names are on them."  
  
"School?!?" Ranma had been looking forward to spending the day exploring the ward.  
  
"Yes, School." Kasumi's voice was calm, quite. "You will need math and science to increase your skills. Health and gym will give you a chance to learn about your body and to focus your energies. Other classes will make sure you do not have some of the failings that limit your father."  
  
What do you mean 'limit'? panda sign.  
  
"Like how to read and speak Chinese, English, and a few other languages." This brought to mind the curse and the warning signs in China  
  
"Okay" Ranma agreed and trotted after Akane.  
  
Somehow Ranma avoided getting wet all morning, but as he and Akane turned the corner, the was the group of male teens. As they declared their intentions, they charged. Akane growling , begin her Charge. This time rather then just knocking them out, Akane took her time and really put the hurt on the boys. As the last fell, into a whimpering pile, Ranma picked his way through the mass.  
  
"Now I see where you developed those flaws in you defense. Your style is best in anti-mob tactics, so against just me you were wide open." Out of the corner his eye he saw a flash...and caught a red rose.  
  
"Who are thou, to intercept my sign of love to the great Tendo Akane?"  
  
Akane snorted  
  
"How Rude of me, I should have introduced myself first. I am The Rising Star, Keno Master extreme, Kuno Takiwaki. The Blue Thunder."  
  
Ranma looked at the fop. bowing, "Soatome Ranma, Master of Anything Goes Art. As to Why I am blocking your advances to This proud woman, She is my student, and untill she decides to move on, none will insult her honor. Not even a eunuch like you."  
  
Kuno Attacks... -------------------------- Author's notes; For those who know me, this is just a ploy, a gimmick.  
  
----------------------------  
  
... faster then most could blink, Kuno had his wrist broke, his sword turned and used as a third leg, and his left knee disabled. He had a choice; Fall in front of the School, or get his sword inserted up is his backdoor.  
  
Luckily the bell rang, two minute warning. Akane led Ranma to the Main office, for him to sign in. After wards remembering to get the slip of paper for the teacher, led Ranma to class.  
  
For once, neither was on bucket duty, but that did not matter, because Kuno was taken to the hospital by his loyal retainer, who snickered the whole way there.  
  
----- A. N. now I must end this chapter. 


	13. 12 this is my Fiancee

Sister 12 ISDH Nabiki  
  
Later that night, Nabiki called Ranma to her room. As he padded in, his eyes were wide. He had connected a few comments she had made while at Tofu's. Unsure as to what is going to happen, he walked in ready to bolt as needed.  
  
Nabiki sat on her bed in what looked like short shorts and a tank top, only they seemed to be made of silk. She patted the bed before her. "It is time for us to talk. As to our argeement."  
  
Ranam nodded, and sat gently on the end of the bed. "How do you want to do this? Q&A or essay?"  
  
"How about both. How was your day, All things considered?"  
  
Ranma thought long and hard about it. "All things, it has been pretty good. I get a cute Fiancee, Found my mother, and that she accepts my curse for now. I have a friend. and damn close to having a home."  
  
"And the down side?"  
  
Ranma looked at Her, "My problems now include my fiancee and my mother, but they welcome me with open arms. You say that there is Trouble coming, but atleast this time I know it is coming."  
  
"Ok Ranma, You can go in a bit. Next week you will be moving in here with me. For the most part you will be sleeping in your female form, but it will still any plans from the fathers, and attacks from our rivials. Also their is a few things you need to know about female Biology. When I am done with you in two to three weeks, you should be able to be comfortable in almost any social event."  
  
Ranma looked at her, and then leaned in slowly to kiss her. It was soft and gentle. "good night, Na-chan. I would like to alter an earlier argeement. I would like you to return to the Art. Going on taining trips would give us time alone." this said, he padded out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
---------- The next morning Nabiki awake to the scream of a wounded animal. "Sounds like Genma found out about Nodoka."  
  
Nabiki got aout of bed, dressed for school, and made her way to breakfast, for was a can of cola and a packet of poptarts. Seeing Ranma slurpping down his rice, Nabili nodded. "Are you about finished there? We need to get to get to school early today."  
  
"Ok...done."  
  
And so Nabiki got a ride to school. As Ranma ran along the fence, Nabiki kept an eye open for the water hazards. They got to the school grounds minutes before Nabiki's crew showed up.  
  
So they spent the time as any late teens should- they cuddled. When Nabiki's crew showed up, they were put off by this Male in their group. Nabiki explained about the arrangement, the fact that Ranma was now training both her and Akane, and that Kuno was about to be out classed. She expanded Ranma's protection to include these girls. As for those who collected info on the Dan class Artists, She would have info packs for those who wanted them by the end of the week, but at twice the normal price.  
  
Ranma noticed a bunch of Males dress in sports gear gathering around the gate. "Ah, Na-chan. What is with them?"  
  
"What? Oh them. Those are Akanes admirers. At the beginging the school a classmate of mine made a declairation; anyone who could beat Akane could date her. Every day the number of challangers has grown. They have helped her with her art. But they also have held her back. Use what you see here to help her advance." Turning to the Girls. "Okay people, this is the last time we collect bets on the horde. Let all know. Starting Tomarrow it will be how long Kuno lasts against Ranma. Offer it today, push the odds to suit."  
  
The Girls spred out through the crowd, taking bets, spreading news and rumor. After Five minutes a scream of "I hate boys!!!" caught the attention of everyone. It looked as if a raging bull hit the mob of males. the guys went flying left and right. most did not get up.  
  
As the last guy dropped, and Akane just stood there huffing and puffing, Ranma picked his way over to her. Inspecting the bodies on the floor, he nooded here, grimiced there. "Your style is clean, sharp. But there is room for improvment. This is why I was able to take you so easy, you fight a group, they cover some of the gaps in your defence. If this is how they measured your skill, you are close to dan, but only when fighting a group." He caugth the rose flying straight at them. "And this would be from Kuno." he sniffed the rose. "Here Na-chan, A gift for you."  
  
Kuno did not even get a chance to sweat drop.  
  
Ranma Looked at Akane. "Student, Do you wish to these Males to continue their advances in this manner?"  
  
Akane Glared at Ranma, "No I do not! And why did you call me student?"  
  
Ranma looked At Kuno. "You will recind your Decleration of Intent. If you and any of your Fellow students want to persue her, you will do it properly. And I mean asking her and taking her answer as law."  
  
"Who are you to tell Kuno T What to do? I am The Blue Thunder Kuno T rising star of the Kendo World."  
  
"Soatome Ranma, Master of Anything Goes, sensei to both tendo nabiki and akane. Fiancee to Nabiki." Ranma grinned "And kicker of The Ass of Kuno!!"  
  
Kuon attacked...  
  
...and was knock out with a snap kick from Ranma.  
  
-------------------- Ranma was taken to a small room, handed a packet of papers, three pencils and told, " these are your placement Tests. When you finish these, bring them to the office."  
  
Twenty minutes later He stepped into the office. After checking the answers, he was sent to a class room.  
  
It was Nabiki's class...and kuno's.  
  
kuno attacked... and was sent out the widow. 


	14. 13 The next step

Sister 13 ISDH Kasumi  
  
When Akane and Ranma got home from school, Kasumi asked Ranma to spar with Akane. After Akane had changed into her gi, she trotted into the dojo, only to find that Ranma was running through a kata.  
  
Kasumi entered behind Akane, closing the doors after her. As She knelt, she watched Akane stretch and Ranma finish his kata. Then the two youths took their stances. Ranma with one hip cocked to support his weight. Akane in, what Kasumi had started to call the snorting bull stance, arms up to punch or block as needed, ready to charge that red shirt.  
  
By some unspoken command Akane exploded into movement. She flowed through her forms like a raging river. Her muscles flexed and flowed like silk under her gi...  
  
...Ranma floated like a leaf on the wind before her assault. Nothing less then half an inch between his form and her attacks.  
  
"Ranma, Attack for every other dodge!" Kasumi called out.  
  
He jumped over the body kick, ducked the strike to his head, and tapped her nose with two fingers. Only to get hit by a jab to the chest. he blocked her kick and swept her feet out from under her. She rolled with fall and was on her feet in time to block his fist...only to have left herself open to a flash kick to her hip.  
  
With a grunt, she fell to the floor, as her leg gave out under her. Kasumi was there is to rub the Charlie Horse out. "Not bad, I doubt anyone could have done better then you did." Kasumi told her, "You need to build speed and work on aerial movement, or try adapting wrestling into your style. Ranma is too fast as he is now. But if you can land a blow, it would knock flying. You did not have any power behind your jab or he would have been in the wall."  
  
Kasumi helped Akane to her feet. "Go wash up." turning to look at her new charge. "Ranma, We are going shopping. You will be Female. I would like you to wear a dress or at least a female top and skirt. You may ask Nabiki if you want to look through her closet, other wise you have the run of mine. " She tossed a water balloon at Ranma's chest.  
  
The sour look on Ranma's face said it all. "What about underclothes?"  
  
Kasumi grinned "You may wear boxers for now, and your choice of top will decide if you need a bra today." She took Ran-chans hand and walked into the house.  
  
---------- Wearing a bra and button down blouse, tied under her ample bust, and short skirt from Nabiki's closet, Ranma looked at her reflection. Holding her nose to prevent a nosebleed, she grinned. She had to change into a pair of panies. her boxers were too long. She was every man's dream girl. Showing more the five inches of mid-drift, and more cleavage then she thought possible, She turned to look at Kasumi...And lost her breath.  
  
Kasumi had braided her long hair, and was wearing a leather, ass-tight skirt. a leather vest showed a hair less cleavage Ranma. Knee high boots with three inch heels finished off her outfit.  
  
Ranma had to look at her simple sandaled feet to avoid a nosebleed.  
  
Arm in arm the two new made females entered the front room. "Father, Ranma and I are going shopping. We will be out for about an hour."  
  
"Alright Kasumi." Neither father looked from their game.  
  
As they walked through the market, every male was stunned. The only time they seemed to snap out of their trace was when their booth was visited by the two beauties. At the end of shopping, they had only spent 32% of what they had started with, but Ranma had been felt up three times and Kasumi twice.  
  
When the third time Some guy grabbed Ranma, Ranma dislocated the arm, displaced the wrist, and broke the fingers of number Three. No one touched either female after that.  
  
On the way home, Kasumi pulled Ranma into a clothes shop. After trying on a few things, Ranma and Kasumi had a small number of packages.  
  
Then they headed home...Ranma had a dinner to cook. 


	15. 14 how to deal with skells

Sister 14 ISDH Nabiki  
  
Word spread about the Nabiki's male. Many of the guys wondered what he did to get shackled to the Ice Queen. Many of the girls wondered if he was for sell...well...for rent at least.  
  
During class, Ranma kept his eyes on the board and took proper notes. While most of the stuff he knew something about, there were a few things he learned.  
  
When the bell rang for lunch, Nabiki stood. "Ranma, catch up to me out near the pool." She was herded out the door. With a snort, Ranma dropped out the window. As he strolled up to the pool, Nabiki saw him and tossed him his lunch. He sat at her feet and nibbled the food, as he listened the girls report their income, losses, and other items needed here and there for their buyers.  
  
One of the girls saw someone, "Be Right back" and headed off. Ranma was turning a pearl of a mushroom over in his beanto box, when they all heard a slap...  
  
Ranma was at her side in a second. A second later Nabiki was at his side. Ranma had the guy pinned with his glare, Nabiki turned to the girl. "What happened here."  
  
Holding her face where there was a hand print, "This Skell bet against Ranma this morning. Bet Big. When Ranma beat Kuno so easily, This Skell claims that Ranma cheated."  
  
"Okay," Nabiki Turned to Ranma "Besides, Insulting me and my crew, he insulted you. How do you want to settle this?"  
  
Ranma Looked him up and down. "I would challenge him, but he has proven that he is without honor, and total lack of anything close to skill." Turning to face Nabiki "There is little that I can do, I am forbidden to fight such a ..." Turning to look at the Other girl, "What was that name you called him?"  
  
The guy swung a fist at the back of Ranma's head. Ranma caught it without looking. Then he squeezed the fist untill the guy fell to his knees.  
  
Turn to look at the 'skell' Ranma snarled, "You have untill tomorrow morning to pay Nabiki what you owe, or She is going to start charging interest. Untill you pay, any bets you make with this group won't be honored, but taken as payments towards your debt. Nabiki would you please share with the Crew the total of this Skells debt?"  
  
Ranma dropped the fist, and herded the girls back to the others. where he dropped to his seat, and resumed picking through his lunch.  
  
Nabiki having returned to her seat, was munching on a piece of chocolate and sipping a cola. Every now and then she would run her fingers through Ranma's hair. Now she and her girls were just chatting about new challenges for Ranma, or other sport type teams of the school. And how to slant the odds.  
  
------------  
  
Akane was siting with her friends about 30 yards from where Ranma and Nabiki were. When Ranma jumped to protect the girl when she was slapped, Akane thought he might be something other then a pervert, but when he walked over and sat at her sister's feet...  
  
'Where he can see up her skirt, the pervert!!!'  
  
Akane was soon pulled back into the conversation around her...but she swore she would pound on the Baka!  
  
------------  
  
After Lunch, They had history. Ranma was not interested, untill Nabiki leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Unlikely, but if one was to know all about history, They would be more likely to uncover hidden or lost temples and villages that might have lost forms of the Art, or other know where others are." So Ranma took notes.  
  
When the bell rang, everyone collected their books and filed out. Nabiki caught Ranma as he wondered out the door. "Now we have P.E. As a new student in mid-term, you have a few options. You can sit out, join in the "sport" group, or workout in the gym. " she counted off the options. "All that as a Guy. As a girl, there is sitting out, Gym work out , the sport group, Gymnastics and Their Rhythmic Combat style, or the pool. The reason I did not ad the pool to your guy's options, is your short coming where water is concerned. I normally swim laps in the pool."  
  
Ranma looked about. "Do you have a spare suit? I think I might join you in the pool."  
  
ten minutes later  
  
Ranma stretched out in the sun warmed water. It was just cool enough nbot to trigger his change to male form. She kept pace with Nabiki. As they swam, Ranma watched her form. He thought about what flesh he has seen, what he has touched... Had he been in his male form, he would have passed out, but as she was not, She just felt stirs and tingling in places that were unknown to him.  
  
He was impressed that Nabiki was able to go the whole 40 minutes that were given to the swimmers without a break. When the whistle blew, and the 15 odd swimmers climbed from the pool, Ranma was right at Nabiki's side as they headed for the locker room. As Nabiki strode right in, Ranma pulled up.  
  
"Ah, Nabi-chan. I think I will wait a bit."  
  
Nabiki looked at the shorter female. "huh?" Looking around and seeing the other gals in varies states of dressing. "Oh. Then I will wait with you." Nabiki let the door close as she turned and stepped closer to the red head. her feral grinned returned. "I have been wanting to get a minute alone with you." pinning the smaller girl to the wall, Nabiki leaned in for a kiss...  
  
---------  
  
Twenty minutes later, the viewer sees Ranma in his male form carrying Nabiki from rooftop to rooftop as he ran for the mall where he was to see his mother again.  
  
The Scene is flashes to the Mall. A dark haired redhead is standing in a sunbeam. At her waist is a Katana. those who know her, know her skill with the weapon. Living in an area known for Mutant Monster Attacks She was known as a fighter, second only to the Sailor Senshi.  
  
She tapped the hilt of her sword. Her Son was a few minutes late, more then just a few... over five minutes, in fact.  
  
Then Ranma dropped from the sky, carrying Nabiki in his arms. "Sorry Mother," Nabiki said as Ranma dropped her to her feet. "I had to molest your daughter, after swimming. And your Son decided to return the favor while we showered. "  
  
Ranma flushed.  
  
Nodoka beamed. "was there any improper behavior?"  
  
Nabiki looked at her red faced play toy. "Nothing other then me kissing and petting an under age girl. but I have her parent's consent to fondle her. Just as He has my permission to do the same to me."  
  
Ranma's face turned redder  
  
Nokoda's smile grew bigger, and turned more preditorail. Then she attacked...  
  
Ranma tried to relax, as his mother enfolded him in a hug. he found his face in her cleavage. What air he was able to breath was fill with a musky sent of flowers. 'At least she is not jiggling when she hugs me.'  
  
When Nodoka released him from her hug, Ranma leaned up and kissed her on the check. "Hello Mother, Sorry we are late. Had to show my fiancee some affection." He darted a look at Nabiki. "Mother, While we are shopping for Clothing for your daughter, I would like to talk about Wedding plans. Nabiki has said something about there being more then one engagement. I must find some way of fulling all of them without staining the honor of my intendeds."  
  
Wrapping his arms around both women's waist, He walked them into the cool air of the mall.  
  
Nabiki leaned on Ranma's shoulder. "Would you consider taking more then one wife?"  
  
Nodoka perked up at that. 'My Son is sooo manly!!!'  
  
Ranma frowned, "Is that legal?"  
  
Nabiki smirked. "Not by Standing Japanese Law, No. But there are Ways around it. One is one of your incoming females. While she is from a "barbarian" culture, her people believe that a woman may share her husband with one or more co-wives. Another, you can flought the law, and return to the days when Great Lords had hearms. While your unions would not be legal, a Master of the Art with his own private Dojo could do anything he likes as long as the women can leave anytime they want to."  
  
About this time, the trio were passing a shop that sold mainly Woman's lingerie. Nabiki stopped and looked at the display, causing Ranma and Nodoka to stop and look also...  
  
Ranma snorted, and leaving the gals there, walked back to a fountain about twenty paces away. Sticking his hand in to the chilled water was enough to trigger the change. Shaking his hand dry, he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Okay, lets get this over with." 

AN: the molesting was nothing more then to push ranma into feeling more at ease with showing emotion. that and anyone who likes the female form would love to grip those perky breasts and tinght butt...Ranma will be talking to her about how fast things are going.


	16. 15 handmedowns

Sister 15  
  
ISDH Kasumi  
  
[note to readers: I am sorry if my chapters with Kasumi are on the short side, but I have almost no like to Kasumi. I have been poking through the Church of Ranma and Kasumi, but most of the work does not show a Kasumi/Ranma love line. As a firm believer in Kasumi/Tofu matches this is okay. So other then extreme AU stories [ Kasumi as Metroid] I have nothing other then "Oh MY"]  
  
As Kasumi and Ranma walked home, Their back path was filled with young men laying on the ground, out cold. Most from lack of blood. As they turned into the Yard, They were seen by Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki opened the door for them. With a sneer, "Looking good Ranma, I know several guys who will be wanting to date you."  
  
"Enough Nabiki. There will no photos of Ranma or Akane sold to anyone, and I mean Anyone. You may finish selling what photos you already have, but you may not take anymore around here. You may take new photos when Ranma is fighting challenges, and when Ranma takes Akane on training trips. Any and all poising will be done away from here, without being blackmailed into it."  
  
"But Kasumi..."  
  
"No buts Shimai [sister]. Or I will tell Father that you have chosen to Become Ranma's Wife. And are up to having a double Wedding with me and Tofu."  
  
the word 'Wife' stunned Nabiki, the word 'Wedding' cooled her completely, but the phrase "me and Tofu" brought a new light to everything. Including the outfit Kasumi was wearing...  
  
"Ah, Kasumi. Where did you get that outfit?"  
  
Kasumi flushed slightly. "Remember that party I went to a few months ago. Shiko dragged me to a small shop and paid for everything. It was her wedding shower. That is all you are going to get out of me on that score. " And Kasumi strode away, knowing that both her sister and Ranma were watching her butt twitch in its leather sheath. As she walked through the front room, There is a heavy thud, followed by a cry of "My Baby" and a lighter thud. Kasumi smirked. This was Power! Just wait until Happi shows up.  
  
-----------  
  
Nabiki blinked as Kasumi turned out of sight. Turning to look at the female at her side. 'Is that my skirt? She looks good in it. Almost as good as I do. Seeing Her like this is not soo bad.'  
  
Ranma turned to look at the taller girl.  
  
Nabiki looked into those blue eyes...and felt a stirring. She followed the redhead into the kitchen. Ranma was gathering things to make dinner. And the possablities of this one as her intended... '1 never have to cook. 2 can have both the sex kitten and the wild Stud in bed, and if broken in right, at the same time. 3 have both a bodyguard and a sugar doll...' Her thoughts drifted into how to exploit Ranma both in and out of business.  
  
After Ranma had started the rice, dice the veggies, and stir-fried the meat for dinner, Nabiki started to stock her prey, physically. Wrapping one arm around the waist of the smaller girl, one arm under the arms to cup a breast, Nabiki nibbled on an ear. "You would make any woman a good wife as well as a husband. Do you want to try some other games later to night?" Her voice, a husky whisper.  
  
Ranma froze. Here was someone who looked like she belonged on some pin-up type poster. Not only was she pressed up on his back, she was rubbing herself into his...er...her back. And groping her!!!  
  
Nabiki not getting an answer from the muted female she was handling. "Tonight, after everyone has gone to bed, I will come to your room, knock twice. You will answer." As she spoke her hand cupping the breast twirled and squeezed. "Or . I. Will. Be. Displeased." This time, with every word, she pinched the nipple, and twisted on the word 'Displeased'.  
  
Ranma twitched.  
  
Slapping the smaller female on the ass, Nabiki turn and walked out of the Kitchen.  
  
---------  
  
Only to make matters worse, Akane had seen Nabiki's treatment of Ranma. She had been thinking about What Kasumi had said that morning; "...You could be his wife..." While His male form not too hard on the eyes, his female form was mouth-watering... She shook her head. If one is into that sort of thing...  
  
And now to see Nabiki doing this to Ranma...to Ranma's female side... She burned with a want. A want that she could not explain, nor could she deny it. She went to move on Ranma, but stopped. A ferial grin spread over her face. This would be the One time hand-me-downs were a good thing.  
  
a whistling pot caused Ranma to jump and hurry to finish up dinner...  
  
------- As Dinner was served, Ranma was still dressed as she was earlier. She was a little skittery around Nabiki. Avoided everyone's eyes. And She was not eating at her normal rate.  
  
Nabiki was grinning, poking at Ranma. Akane was grinning as well. And sitting next to Ranma gave her the chance to grope the smaller girl.  
  
Ranma jumped, knocking over a water glass, splashing 'her' father. The panda just shook his body to shed the excess water soaking Soun and Nabiki.  
  
Kasumi had stood just in time. Seeing how the Redhead was acting..."Ranma will you see me in the Kitchen?"  
  
Ranma rose with a grace that would turn a cat green with envy. She followed the Older girl into the kitchen.  
  
---------  
  
"Ranma, What is it? You have been more jumpy then a someone on a pogo-stick in a mine field."  
  
"Your Sisters. Sense we got home, one or the other has been stocking me. If it was a guy, I could do something, but them..."  
  
"Ranma, Close your eyes, and turn around." As the smaller female did as she was asked. "Meow!" 


	17. 16 meet the wife

Sister 16 ISDH Nabiki  
  
Ranma stood in the dressing room. She was not looking at the mirror. Nabiki was there beside her, confirming the fit of the item she was now wearing.  
  
The front was nice enough, but the back...Was a bit small. her breasts were gently held in half cups of silk...Nabiki had spent a good fifteen minutes there.  
  
(sorry, unlike most guys, I know little about undergarments of the female type. but Ranma gets to try it all. ) -------  
  
Two hours later Ranma was dressed in his normal pants and silk shirt, but was wearing "proper undergarments". The rest was to be sent to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
The trio moved onto a few more Stores. Nabiki with her sharp eye for design, make, and label, guided them to the cream of the crop...She knew what was worth the yen, what was stuck with an inflated price tag, and what was worth a double bargain. She knew when to haggle for a lower price, and when to walk away.  
  
Nodoka had only a few items she demanded Ranma to get. A Kimono in a dark green. A collection of skirts and blouses. And a full dress. She wanted pink...but Ranma said NO!!! Anything but PINK!  
  
Nabiki led Ranma to a shop full of short shorts and mini tee shirts.  
  
Ranma pulled up short. "What's with this?"  
  
"You will need something to fight in, besides with a body like that you need to show it off." Nabiki grinned.  
  
Nodoka smirked and nodded.  
  
So they bought a few items here.  
  
-------------  
  
They took a small break to eat. Ranma had changed into a short mini skirt, and Mini tee. As Ranma began to eat in his normal fashion, Nabiki poked her. So Ranma began to eat at a 'normal' rate.  
  
Nabiki stood. "Be right back. There are a few things I need to get. " With Nabiki gone. Nodoka started to ask Ranma a few questions. Soon Ranma was telling her everything about the last ten years. At NekoKen the Hilt of the Katana was uncovered. At a few items, the Katana started to inch out of its sheath...  
  
"Niho. You Die!"  
  
The Table before them exploded as the large mace like weapon hit it. Ranma rolled clear, and threw her chopsticks like spike shurikens at her attacker...  
  
Xian pu! You will Stop this Right Now! If you wish you to Try and kill our Husband, could you please wait until we get Home. Nabiki stood beside Nodoka, one hand keeping her from drawing the Katana.  
  
What do you mean Husband? The purple haired Warrior asked.  
  
To think you have lived above the Springs of Sorrow your whole life and never learned to see their power. What would Your Great Grandmother Say? Nabiki sauntered towards the Amazon. First to be beaten by a 'Male' in front of the entire village, and then to find out that you will never be more then Second Wife to Him. Granted He is more of a Man then any one Wife can handle alone. He is strong enough to fight your Grandmother to a stand still, and he is lacking in your Bloodline's Art.  
  
The Purple haired Fighter,  
  
When she was nose to nose with Shampoo, As First Wife, I Welcome you to our Family. I also ask that you return to the Village, not in Failure, but to collect The Elder of your Line. Our Husband needs to be trained up, If he is to slay Saffron when he rises in just over 18 months. Also, I request you bring Moose. Ranma will need to learn all that he can, if he is to be the God Slayer!  
  
Shampoo turned pail. What is this about Safforn? GodSlayer?  
  
Our Husband, Cursed form you see before us here. A flick of her hand at the Crouching Redhead. Will be all that keeps your village from being burned out. Elder Cologne is needed to sharpen his skills, as isl the Grand Master Hoppsai. Also Elder Cologne is needed to reclaim lost Amazon items that the preverted master has aquired when he was last at Your Village.  
  
Shampoo glared at Nabiki. If you lie, You die. and she was gone.  
  
she could hear the police force ariving  
  
"Auntie, Collect Ranma. We are out of here!"  
  
-------------  
  
At Nodoka's house. About an hour later...  
  
"Okay Nabiki what was that?"  
  
Nabiki looked at her soon to be mother in law. "That was Shampoo. Or rather that is how we pronounce her name. She is of an Amazon Tribe, that Ranma and Genma visited just after becoming cursed. The fat baka sat before a table full of food and started to stuff his fat face. It turned out to be the first prize for the test of the village champion. To smooth things over, Ranma decided to fight. In girl form. He quickly beat the girl. She gave him a kiss on the check. The kiss of death. Before she could kill Ranma, the panda grabbed her and ran for japan."  
  
Looking towards China, "By claiming that Ranma is Male, I am trying to claim that she was given the Kiss of marriage. Also I am claiming that I am First Wife. I need will need you to back me on this." She reached out and tapped the Wrapped Katana. "With this Plan in play, Many of Ranma's intendeds could join his Harem, or chose to beat the living shit out the panda." And here Nabiki frowned. "There are some who we will owe money to, but most will be okay with the out come. Most have others they wish to marry anyhow. The only reason they are holding to the agreements is their own family honor."  
  
"How many Agreements are there?"  
  
Nabiki frowned, "By my last count. Not counting Shampoo, there were over fifteen girls. Shampoo is Ranma's doing by beating her, and then allowing himself to be kissed."  
  
Ranma bows her head.  
  
Nabiki cleared her throat. "Shampoo is here early. By about two weeks. Ryogo was to show up first. He was Ranma's closest male friend, most component sparing partner, and rivial for Akane. He Blames Ranma From making his life Hell. That and Ranma 'Failed to show for a Challenge' when he was 4 days late. The Day before he finally showed, Ranma was carried away Genma."  
  
Ranma cocked her head, her thoughts flowing back over time, until she found the memory...  
  
"Somehow Ryogo is able to track Ranma over great distances, and then turn left when Ranma turned right. Later he can cause massive damage to walls and roads. He is also cursed. He tracked Ranma to the Pools of Sorrow. And fell in the spring of the black piglet..."  
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!!!? 


	18. 17 What is wrong with Ranma

Sisters 17 ISDH Kasumi  
  
She hung from the ceiling. Her sences scanning for the monster from his darkest nightmares. There was no sign of it. The only life form around was...laughing at her!!!  
  
Dropping to the floor, Ranma-chan snorted.  
  
"Sorry Ranma. Had to do something to break the tension. Nabiki sees you as an asset, a resource to be milked for profit. Akane has been put off males in general by that horde at school, but is interested in you. So unless you want to be a chew toy between all your female admirers, you will learn to stand up for yourself. "  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"On what front?"  
  
"The chew toy thing, I think"  
  
"Until you came here, Akane was the best in the Art. She use to beat up over twenty guys each morning, and then have to pound Kuno. With you here, she will come to think that she is no longer in the running, and will take it out on you, one way or another."  
  
"Nabiki is keeping the family out of debt by selling pictures of Akane, betting pools on the horde of boys, and other things. Now that you are here, her pools will increase, she acquires another model to sell pictures of, and then there is the information on types and styles of the Artists that will come to challenge you. "  
  
"and lets not forget what your loving father did on your training trip. Ukyo, your childhood friend is going to be showing up soon. And SHE, yes I said she, thinks that you abandoned her. You will need to comfort her. But first you must decide on how to deal with those two in there." She pointed to the dinning area.  
  
"advice Sensai"  
  
"Are you going to have one as a wife, or just good some good times?"  
  
"Unknown. Advise me."  
  
"Nabiki might be fun to play with, but she will trouble in the long run. Will she be worth it is up to you. Akane, when she is pushed to learn to improve her skill in the Art, should be receptive to your advances. You will also collect many other girls over the next few years. What I do know of you is that you will respect everyone's Honor." Ranma squirmed.  
  
"Ranma, I have seen you in your normal element. You are a cocky pain in the ass. You would shrug off any insult other then being called; girl, weak, and loser. Now you not only Accept me as your new Sensei, but you put up less then a normal fight about dressing as a girl. You have not beat up your father today, or even eaten at your normal rate. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Not really, Learning what you have to teach is not as strange as some of pop's training methods." Ran-chan shifted her shoulders, resettling her bra. "Dressing as a girl seems a bit over done, but I am thinking that you will explain it later."  
  
Kasumi nodded, " My training for you is to allow you to access skills that are not for the Art of fighting, but rather the Art of bending those of this city to your will." Kasumi pulled the small chin up so she could see into the pale blue eyes. "If you take anything beyond petting and kissing, the girl are with will be your wife. Your honor Will demand it of you. Now from what you have told me, both my sisters are in the running. Kissing, petting, and groping are okay. Anything else will have to wait until later...but have fun while you can." Kasumi looked at the clock. "Got to go! Tofu is waiting for me!" and she ran out the door.  
  
----------------  
  
There was a slight rapping at the door. Ranma slid the door open, pushing the female form before him back into the hall."Your room or the Dojo?" His voice was soft and silky. The slender female took his hand and led him to the Dojo. As he was being led to his fate, he cast out is sences, and found the young Tendo ghosting after them...  
  
Once they were in the door, Ranma pinned the smaller female to the wall. "Just how far do you want to take this?"  
  
Nabiki's eyes went wide. He was to be putty in her hands, not pinning her to the wall...  
  
Ranma leaned in, his lips inches just from her ear, "Do you mind your sister watching? May I invite her to join us?" his hands roamed over her waist, down to her butt, where he gripped... 


	19. 18 Here piggy

Sister 18 isdh nabiki  
  
-- "Somehow Ryoga is able to track Ranma over great distances, and then turn left when Ranma turned right. Later he can cause massive damage to walls and roads. He is also cursed. He tracked Ranma to the Pools of Sorrow. And fell in the spring of the black piglet..."  
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!!!?  
  
------  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Ranma Go change. Clothes and Sex." Standing she went to the door. "Habiki! Could you come here for a bit?"  
  
The Guy dress in a yellow, sleeveless shirt, black pants and tiger striped bandana, turned and looked at who was calling him. "What do you want? How do you know my name?"  
  
"I can lead you to Ranma." The lost boy was at her side instantly. taking his arm, she led him to the table. "Sit."  
  
As the brute of a male knelt, Nabiki splashed him with a glass of water. Picking up the Pig, "Now Ryoga, In time I will allow you to fight Ranma. But for now, you will sit here and be quite. " She set the black pig on the table.  
  
Ranma returned in his normal clothing. Nabiki pulled on the pigs tail as it went to attack Ranma. "I said not yet." she told the pig. Turning to the Humans in the room. "This little pig, in both forms, Can not walk a straight line to save his life unless he is charging after Ranma and no more then four feet behind."  
  
"Bwee!"  
  
"He is, as I have said before, the only real challenge for Ranma. He is also the closest thing Ranma has to a friend. Unfortunately when these two play, the walls shake, shatter, and just blow up. About every 2 weeks he shows up with either 'Where the hell am I?' or 'Die Ranma!'. His umbrella is heavy duty, Iron or steel construction. and he uses it as a sword and can throw it like a boomerang. It usually takes a sledge hammer to stop him, and the only one who hits harder is the cursed form of another rival. "  
  
"So why does he hate my son?" Nodoka asks.  
  
Nabiki frowned. "I do not think it is so much that he hates Ranma as that he feels betrayed by Ranma for not showing up for a duel that he was four days late for. He and Ranma were friends for a short time. but Genma did not like that, for it could cause the "BOY" to become weak." She spat the word 'boy'. "Ranma, take the pig and the clothes to the furo. drop him in the hot water, and let him dress. Then take him to back yard to spar. NO Property Damage!!"  
  
Ranma moved to obey... and when the males were else where, Nabiki shook her head. "I hope that you know that Ranma is not acting normal. He is very gentle with me, even loving. This is not how he reacted the last time, but then there was fun made of his curse, and my sister would hit him with the table or a mallet or her brick crushing fist. I do not know if this is really him, or is he just trying to blend in with my life." a sip of her tea allowed her recollect her thoughts. "Also in the other time line, he had to hide his curse from you, so he was our cousin Tendo Ranko. He was so happy to spend time with you, but so sad that to do so he had to lie to you at the same time. "  
  
To hear that her son was forced to lie her, to spend anytime with her, saddened her. "So why is he different now? Is it his father's fault?"  
  
Looking into her tea, Nabiki shook her head. "Ranma thought you were dead, and the fat baka used that lie to harden him. Considering he spent ten years with a thief and glutton, Ranma has a strong moral code and a Samurai class honor code." she snorted. "In fact that is what caused most of his troubles with the commitments formed by Genma. He would not choose, because it would dishonor someone else."  
  
"Are you saying that Genma is root of all his trouble?"  
  
"Some of it, but what ever you are planning, Ranma will need Genma to finish his training. For all of his faults, no one can train Ranma in new skills quite like Genma. Even if the fat Panda does not have certain skills, he can train Ranma to acquire them."  
  
"How did Ranma make any money?"  
  
"He did not make much, and what little he had, ended up in my pocket. He worked some shifts at the Cat Café, plus kept what ever change there was after buying something from the market. The only time he used his girl side was to get a few free ice creams or sweets from young guys. He would also shop in girl mode, getting even a better price on anything Kasumi sent him to get."  
  
Nabiki snorted as she remembered something. "Later on, Genma would disappear for a week at a time, and Ranma would show up with a large wad of yen. It turns out that China had shipped four female Pandas to the Tokyo Zoo, with a challenge to see if we could get them to breed. Ranma was renting out the Baka when one of the females was nearing her heat. the first three times nothing happened, the forth was one of Xain Pu's villager sisters. She kicked his ass, and then used him to 'her' pleasure. Ranma got a big bonus on that one."  
  
"How much was the going rate?"  
  
"You would have collect him first, and that would mean less time with Ranma."  
  
Nipping a small Tea biscuit, "Speaking of time with Ranma, He is going to have to train up some. As good as he is now, he has a long way to go if he is going to do the good he did last time."  
  
"What does he need to learn?" Worried Mother  
  
"His speed is too slow now, he will learn how throw Ki blasts, and even master the basic elements. We also need to look into finding some body hardening skills. When the Elder gets here, she is going to look into training Ryoga as well as Ranma, so Ranma will have someone to push him to the next level. I also want Ranma to teach Akane to further her skills. Before Ranma came to town, She was 'one of the', if not 'the' best in town. And Ranma outclassed her like a ship to a rowboat." Nabiki sipped her tea. "In the other time, Akane would hit Ranma with what ever was at hand, blame for picking on Ryoga/ Pchan. and if any of the other two girls were hugging Ranma, Ranma was being perverted."  
  
"How many girls dose my son have seeking his hand, actively, not arranged?"  
  
"Now or by the end of the year?"  
  
"Both"  
  
"Now, just me. Buy the end of the year; there will be four actively after his hand in marriage, if this time line is the same as the last time, Xain Pu, Ukyo who Ranma thought was a guy until she showed up and almost kicked his ass, until he cut open her shirt and saw that she was binding her breasts. He called her cute by the end of the match and from that time on she was 'the Cute one'. At that time he was calling Akane an uncute tomboy. then there was Kuno Kadatchi. Ranma is the only male or female to stand up to her in or out of the ring, She uses poisoned roses and powder bombs to disable her foes, and a ribbon to catch 'em and toss them away. She was the only one Ranma did not consider as a choice."  
  
Looking out the door way at the guys trading blows as if they were just dancing. She knew that if those blows were to hit anyone else there would be bruises if not broken bones.  
  
"Auntie, Can Ryoga stay here for a few days. I think they need a full out challenge, but do not know if Ryoga will be able to find his way back here in time. Also would like to spread word, sell tickets, and set the odds for the challenge. And tomorrow Ranma has a appointment with Dr Tofu for a basic check up." 


	20. 19 call all tendos

Sister 19 ISDH Kasumi  
  
...but have fun while you can." Kasumi looked at the clock. "Got to go! Tofu is waiting for me!" and she ran out the door.  
  
She slid through the shadows. Those who knew her would head to the Tendo's to see what made her ran, not to where she was running. She slipped up the back stepps of the clinic, as the door opened to welcome her into the embrace of both home and the waiting male.  
  
"Before we get distracted. What do you have for me, medically speaking." The fumbling doctor waved a hand at a pile of books, scrolls, and files. "Okay, now for your reward."  
  
and the camra pulls away...  
  
-------------  
  
Once they had entered the dojo, Ranma pinned the smaller female to the wall. "Just how far do you want to take this?"  
  
Nabiki's eyes went wide. He was to be putty in her hands, not pinning her to the wall...  
  
Ranma leaned in, his lips inches just from her ear, "Do you mind your sister watching? May I invite her to join us?" his hands roamed over her waist, down to her butt, where he gripped...  
  
She stiffened. 'How dare this boy manhandle her in this fasion. How could he be puttty in her hands just before dinner and then an oversex stud now? She was a girl before dinner!' She grabbed a water bottle, and squeezed a blast at Ranma...  
  
The Red head was now at a lower postion. She lowered her head to the heaving bust of the older girl. "Good Idea, would not want to risk off scaring off Your sister with my size. This way we can explore all of your spots and I can learn just what you need."  
  
Nabiki begain to panic. Her control over this mere male was buckling faster the her heart was beating.  
  
-------------  
  
Seeing Ranma manhadling her sister like that, Akane's Vision turned red...And started flickering between Anger and Lust. After about two minutes a new color joined in the cicle of light flashing in her eyes. A sickly neon green...Evny. She was the Heir of the Family School, it was to her that this PERVERT was promised. And to Prove that he was a PERVERT here he was Abusing her Sister, her defenceless sister!!!  
  
"PERVERT!!!"

---------

'Captian, We have a launch. it looks like a surface to air ....RANMA'   
  
-------

Her Wrath been done ApeGirl aka Akane stormed back to her room, muttering under breath...  
  
Nabiki leaned on the wall, this time because her legs would not work. As a male his hands were firm, strong and read her body like brail...As a female her hunger was not to be denided. What Akane had missed when she uppercutted the redhead, was the bite marks and wet spots over Nabiki's nipples.  
  
The redhead had started a fire in Nabiki, A fire that burned through her, Consumed her soul, and scared the wits out of her. She was the Ice Queen. No One controled her, forced her into anything. And yet for Ranma to release her from her passion and torment she would have given anything.  
  
She cryed. She cursed Akane for rescuing her. Herself for needing rescuing, and Ranma for not finishing what he/she had begun...  
  
-------------  
  
Not a mile away A young man was cooking a small pot of rice stew over a small fire. He was mubbling somthing about seeing hell...  
  
------------  
  
Ranma just flew through the air. As the land approached, Ranma flipped over and landed lightly on her feet. "Damn, that Tomboy sure can hit." She thinks for a minute, "it is kind of cute, if she does not get out of control." Ranma begins her long walk back to the Tendo household.  
  
-----------  
  
By the way off the moon, we see a small ship enter the Tokyo habor. As it docks, a shadow hoppes to shore...  
  
-----------


	21. 20 Dance time

Sister 20 ISDH Nabiki  
  
"Ranma, take the pig and the clothes to the furo. drop him in the hot water, and let him dress. Then take him to back yard to spar. NO Property Damage!!" Ranma nodded at Nabiki's comand and collected the scowling pig, its clothing and headed for the Furo.  
  
Ranmd set the pig on a stool, ran a glass of hot water, and tossed it him.  
  
"Die Ranma!"  
  
"Only if you want to fight in the nude."  
  
"Just give me my clothes!"  
  
Tossing the buddle at the wet boy, " Remember What Nabiki said. No Property Damage. I think is to be a spar, while she sets up things for us to have a real Fight. She is even going to see that you are on time."  
  
"Why are you letting a girl tell you what to do? Ar you that weak?"  
  
"No Pigboy, I am not. I promised her that all my challanges go through her. so that she can handle the odds, collections and property Damage. Remmber the damage we use to do to the walls when we first met? and if anything you have gotten better, I know I have." His cheast puffed out.  
  
Ryoga just snorted.  
  
Ranma led Ryoga out to the back yard. "Again; No high attacks. Lets dance pig-boy!"  
  
"Don't call me that"  
  
And the the young males flowed into their Dance of the Art. It could not be called a fight of any kind. It was a Dance. they flowed like silk scarfs in the wind. they spun, kicked, threw punches and blocked the other's attacks...[I could go on, but there is something i need to look in on. ]  
  
------------  
  
Hearing that she had been defeated by a male under Curse. And that She was Second Wife, hurt deeply. But the Girl claiming to be First Wife had said things that no one out side of the Village should have known about. Great Great Grandma's name was not that unknown, but to Say the "he who should not be named" and then say that GGGranny was needed to collect what he had stolen from the Village...It was almost impossable. Then to bring up Saffron, and that Husband was a God-Slayer....  
  
She Cleared the dock and landed lightly on the deck of the ship. The Captain having spotted her came to talk to her. She gave her destination, showing a gumball sized Ruby. The Captain looked at it, looked at her, and spoke into his Walkie-talkie. As the ship pulled out off the Harbor, it changed course and picked up speed...  
  
----------  
  
Akane exited the Dojo. She had pounded the Bricks and Punching dummies into dust and twisted metal frames...Still she needed to hit something... and there was that fat panda of Ranma's...  
  
She did not stop to think, she was consumed by her rage...  
  
The panda's ear flickered and it ducked her flash kick, returning a back hand...  
  
As the fight here was not the smooth flow of silk that Ranma and Ryoga had, this was closer to a brawl. The panda had more knowledge, but was fighting an unknown, was bigger, with a longer reach but was fighting a Rager, and While it was but a girl, slow and clumsy, she was strong and he had not fought with Ranma sence getting here...  
  
----------  
  
Soun finished his Paper, turned to see what was going on in the backyard, and saw that his daughter was fighting his old friend in panda form. Her style was slow, slugish, but when she did hit the panda, he flew back a bit...  
  
Genma's style always was to take a hit now and then, cause it brought your enemy into reach of your attacks, but Akane would just block the panda's strikes, and slam her fists or feet into the panda.  
  
As Soun sat there watching, he noticed that his baby girl was picking up speed as she learned her foes style and moved to counter it, as a true student of Anything Goes should. He could see that Genma was her better, and was holding back, but he was enjoying the fight.  
  
-------------  
  
Nodaka looked out the back door, watching the boys dance. "Nabiki, I need you to bring up the Contract with Ranma. I have not made up my mind what to do with him yet, but I think I am going to bring him/her over to my training for the things he is missing. He walks smoothly, around both of us, but there are a few things that he does that I would like to correct. His manners are just one of them. "  
  
Nabiki nodded. "He was trained to eat fast, or Panda-Baka would steal his food. Before he would eat fast, warding off Genma, or even stealling the panda's food in return. " Nabiki smirked, "You would always scrold Ranko for eatting too fast, as Mr. Panda was fed only bambo, and Akane's Mishaps, or atleast those that where eatable in nature."  
  
tbc 


	22. 21 Sensai says

Sister 21 ISDN  
  
Kasumi  
  
By the light off the moon, we see a small ship enter the Tokyo harbor. As it docks, a shadow hops to shore. Upon reaching shore it blends into the shadow scape of the Great City.  
  
Three blocks away, the shadow reappears and tracks its prey not by any normal means, but rather by a skill crafted by the followers of Artemis, reforged by the centuries of practice, and honed by the this master of the Art.  
  
-------------  
  
Ranma-chan easily hopped the stone wall around the tendo-ke, and from there, to the window of his room that he shares with his father. Cuddling down under a light blanket, Ranma drifted off to sleep.  
  
The only sound on the night was the snoring of the overstuffed panda.  
  
-----------  
  
The predawn Sky shows us a what looks like a 1960 village of Japan. It is Why some of the older people choose this burg, in spite of the random acts of Chaos.  
  
In the Background, we see the tops of the buildings of Greater Tokyo...  
  
We are redirected to a lone Figure striding toward home, carrying two shopping bags stuffed. She has a glazed look in her eyes and a fools grin darning on her slim yet defined lips. She turns the corner. When she was about ten feet from the Gate, it creaked open, and a slightly groggy Akane emerged.  
  
"Imoto-chan, Make your run short. You will be sparring with Ranma later this morning, before you use the furo. From now on, you will spar with either Ranma or Genma every morning. I remind you that you want to work on speed and endurance at this time."  
  
Akane nodded and jogged off.  
  
Kasumi set her bags next to the door, removed her shoes, and stepped into her house slippers. She yawned, and stretches, thrusting her tender breasts forward. Tofu learned a few new tricks and showed her just how well he had learned them.  
  
Looking at the Clock, she counted down the seconds; 15 ...14...13...12... 'The old man knows how to teach, he just has trouble learning.' 6...5...4...3...2...1... Splash!!!  
  
"POP!!"  
  
Round one of Panda Pounding...Go!  
  
Kasumi stepped out on the back porch, and watched Ranma snap kick his father in to the stone wall around the compound. "Ranma, Go easy on him. This morning you will spar with Akane. Just above her level, no Dodging, just blocking, and every two attacks she throws, you are to return at least one yourself." She turned to go inside, but stops and turns back.  
  
"Oh, Ranma. Do not worry about school today, you have a Doctor's appointment that is going to take most of your day. I do want you to walk Akane to school. The Boys need to broken of their habit of attacking her. Feel free to include Kuno at the top of the list. Twice."  
  
Even the panda shivered at the tone used on the word 'twice'.  
  
As the Panda-abuse resumed, Kasumi entered the center of her Domain. Just before and after Ranma's death, This place had been revealed to her as a prison.  
  
Now it was her Dojo. The center of her Art. An Art her mother was teaching her just before mother fell ill. An Art that most Women knew something about, but few ever mastered it. An Art that She would now master, and even tease Ranma with.  
  
She thought about how Ranma had reacted when he found out that his Mother was alive. The Joy he had when he was with her, the sorrow of having to hide his flaws and curse.  
  
She would make up for that, this time.  
  
The Soup was just about ready, when the gate opened and Akane entered the yard. Closing the gate behind her, she trotted around to the back...  
  
--------  
  
...Just in time to see Ranma plant a Roundhouse into the older man, knocking him into the Koi pond. Stretching her legs, she sprinted, jumped... and brought her knee down when his head used to be. She rolled forward, to her feet.  
  
"Good one Tomboy. Lets Dance."  
  
--------  
  
Fifteen minutes later....  
  
Ranma held a flustered Akane down with a foot in the middle of her back. "Not bad, your speed is up, your rage was in better check." removing her foot, she dropped to her knees on either side of her hips. "Now what was that last night? Was I getting too friendly with your sister, or was I not getting friendly enough with you?"  
  
"Pervert!!" Akane Exploded to her feet, throwing the busty redhead to the ground.  
  
"Breakfast is served!!" Both the redhead and panda disappeared.  
  
Akane entered the house grumbling about perky breasted perverts. She made for the furo, knowing that she could grab a bite before school.  
  
-------  
  
A now male Ranma walked along the fence, next to a blue-black haired Akane, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. "As I said earlier, Not bad this morning. I use my anger for power, but I have learned to focus it. You just allow it rage. If, this will take a great deal of effort on your part, if you focus it, you could be one massive fighter."  
  
Akane snarled at the condensending male, "Do you have to be so...so..."  
  
" Arragant?" Ranma flipped -twisted and landed on the other side of Akane. "What you are taking as Arrogance is Confidence on my part. I am the Best because Pops would not allow for anything else for the first 5 years of my training, of the next 5 it was a combined effort. I am Dan. level in all the non-weapon standard schools, I am trained in few exotic schools, and know the basics of most weapons, if only to counter their attacks."  
  
Glancing at the Girl walking beside him, "But all you are seeing is what I am now. Please know that I am trying to back off and show you what you are doing wrong rather then just mock you, other then what happens when we are not sparing, that is."  
  
"Yeah, Right!"  
  
"Did you know for speed training, Pops tied a rope around my waist, and the other end to the back of a train? I had to run twenty miles before the train stopped at the next town. For endurance, he tied me up and rolled me down the mountain side. I had to untie myself and drag the rope back up the hill before he ate my food. Sometimes he even waited until I hit the bottom of the mountain before starting to eat. "  
  
"Stop telling stories."  
  
"It is all true." looking ahead Ranma spotted the boys readying their attack... "Kasumi asked me to stop the assaults, but if you wanted I could allow you to hand them."  
  
"Take care of them." She stopped and watched Ranma step forward to intercept the onslaught.  
  
Ranma blurred into action. As one Move; kick to the chest of the Sumo Champ, knocking him into the Baseball and Hockey Teams, Grabbing the 'Lead Actor', and flinging him into the lighter weighted males, as he gut punched a football type, knocking the rest of the Horde sliding back into the school yard. Snapping out his left hand, he caught the rose, returning it like thorny shuriken, ripping across Kuno's face.  
  
"By Decree of the Head of the Tendo Clan, these actions are to be of the past. Starting Now, If Anyone pushes unwanted advances on Any of the Tendo Girls, they will be met with the full force of Anything Goes. So claims the Head of Clan Tendo. "  
  
"Who has the right to make that Declaration." Kuno limped up.  
  
"Sensai Tendo, Has made this Declaration. Sensai has told me that I may use my judgement in how to deal with Transgressors, with Double for Kuno." This Whole time Ranma was looking forward, at Nabiki. 


	23. 22 the true meaning of thank you

Sister 22

ISDH

Nabiki  
  
"Ranma, we need to talk."  
  
Ranma cuddled into the arms of the mousy brown haired girl. "What ya got Nab-chan?"  
  
Pulling out a folded pack of paper. "Ranma, there has been a few questions as to your status as a 'man among men'. Other then your curse, you are pretty much a jock. Without your curse there would be little doubt, but now as you are more then just a male, you have to be more the just Man. The trouble with females that follow you here, will add to one column of table your mother uses to evaluate your manliness. But you are lacking in one or two other columns. One is Social Graces, and another is Conflict Management."  
  
Wrapping her arms around the smaller female, "Your mother and I will help you."  
  
Ranma nodded and snuggled closer. "Thanks nabi-chan."  
  
"Ranma, I got a question or three. All this time, I have been waiting for the 'Arrogant jock' from my visions. And while you are unrefined at best, you are not rude, and your control of your mouth is greatly improved over what I was expecting. Can you tell me why?"  
  
"When you took me out to the Dojo after Pops and I arrived, I had a flash as if this had happened before. And while I was ready to just respond as I would normally do, I felt as if there was something affecting my speech. When I am with you, I feel at peace. With Mom, I feel proud, even in my cursed form. Here I just feel like I am Home."  
  
Hugging the Redhead tightly for a bit, "Thank you Ranma." Opening the folded bit of paper, Nabiki showed Ranma the 'Contract'. "This was signed by your Father swearing that you would return from your training a "Man among Men" and if you were judged short of that goal when you were finished with your training trip, both of you would commit seppuku. While Genma signed it, you just hit it with a palm print. Now I have 'seen' your mother hold to the letter and the spirit of this piece of paper."  
  
Ranma went cold. If his mother found him lacking...  
  
"Your Mother has asked me to show this to you. At this time she finds you lacking, but does not consider you finished with your training. The day after tomorrow you will present yourself to your mother for the next step of your training. While you may dislike weapons, there will come a time when you need them for the sake of the Art. Auntie will teach you what she knows. You will learn. You will like. You will use. When she is done, you will ask to learn other schools. You have learned one weapon. Your flesh. After your duel with Pig-boy, I am asking you not to use the that weapon as your prime. Starting after the duel, if Auntie allows, you will carry a Bokken. I am not asking that you give up your skill in your Art, just take it to the next level." Ranma thought about what Nabiki had said.  
  
Looking at the clock Nabiki noticed that there was about thirty-five minutes until her bedtime. "Seeing as how you are a little wound up, Go tell your father about the Contract, tell how it makes you feel, and then explain to him that it was wrong of him, and just how wrong it was."  
  
Ranma perked up.  
  
"You have about 10 minutes. Then meet me in the furo. Go."  
  
Ranma tromped out of the room much like Akane does. Nabiki gathered up her night clothes, and a set of 'babydolls' in black lace for Ranma, and set out for the furo. Akane was just exiting with a towel wrapped over her breasts to her mid-thigh. Another held her hair.  
  
"Hey Imotochan, if you hurry to your window, you should see what Ranma is able to do when he is going all out."  
  
Akane frowned, but hurried to her room. Nabiki smirked and entered the Furo, and sett to reheating the water for a long soak.  
  
------------  
  
Genma was leaning back on the porch. Soun was across from him. Both had a pipe with a good slow grown leaf burning in one hand, a bottle of a ripe young wine from America in the other. They had watch the sun go down, and now were watching the moon come up. It was like the old days after the Master had been sealed away.  
  
"Hello Father."  
  
It was a female voice.  
  
It was not Kasumi, she had finished up in the kitchen and had gone to bed...  
  
It was not Nabiki, She was in her room doing the books and Talking to Ranma...  
  
It was not Akane, She was upstairs. finishing her bath after working out in the gym, and then to her room to finish her homework...  
  
That left...  
  
But HE hated to be Female...  
  
... HE was Never This polite...  
  
... HE was Never This soft spoken... Both Fathers turned to look...  
  
------------- Earlier that night. After fighting with Ryouga, Ranma had been asked to change into a girl and wear a skirt to dinner at his Mother's.  
  
Ryouga made one commit, where Nabiki responded that she knew a few people who would love a pet piggy, and she knew how to lock his curse.  
  
Ryouga said not a word all through the rest of dinner.  
  
Using a bit of string, Nabiki tied Ryouga to his room. "Auntie will show you the furo in the morning, and then guide you to breakfast. If you blame Ranma unjustly, odds are that Ra-chan and I will have Pork for dinner." Seeing that he was about to raise his voice in his usual manner, "If you have Complaints about what he did to you, you may ask Auntie or myself to judge if they are enough to Challenge Ranma for 'making your life hell.' If We say no, you must forgive Ranma. If we say that someone else is to blame, you May call on us to deliver the Challenge. If we find you have the right to Challenge Ranma, Win or Lose, it is finished after the fight. Now you can Challenge for every single slight he is guilty of, but only once per slight. If you have improved your skill and wish to challenge Ranma on merits of skill, that is different. But you need to declare which type of challenge when you issue it."  
  
Ryouga looked puzzled. "And this Challenge, how would it be classed?"  
  
"This is a Challenge of Skill. Your spar this evening was limited to no Damage to the Environment. The Battle Royal in two days is all out- no holds barred- unarmed combat. Ranma is unskilled in the use of weapons to make a difference. Your belt is to stay on, and your scarves are not to leave your neck. Also you will be denied your Umbrella."  
  
When she mentioned his belt and scarves, his eyes widened. No one in Japan knew about them!  
  
Nabiki turned and walked out of the room. "Ranma, is your girl form strong enough to carry me home?"  
  
They had landed in the yard. As they entered, Nabiki had called out that they were home and had a few things to talk about in her room.  
  
---------------------  
  
She stood there. Her cool blue eyes were colder then normal. She was wearing a short skirt, a red silk Chinese shirt tied up under her breasts. her bare feet padded toward them.  
  
Soun the Father of three Girls, one who is known for her short fuse and explosive response rolled out of the ways, reflexes he had developed over the years with the master kicking in as if they were honed only yesterday. Genma was trapped like deer in the headlights.  
  
"Met Mother the other day."  
  
'Shit, now she is going to kill me and the BOY!'  
  
"She gave Nabiki the 'Contract'."  
  
'He Knows, I am so dead'  
  
"You can thank the Ancestors, for that she does not consider my training complete. According to Nabiki Your training left many skills and other things out of my Education. Mother is going to fill in where you left off. Nabiki has asked that 'thank you' for all that you have done 'for' me."  
  
'Oh thank the Kami, the Boy is here to just Thank me!'  
  
... ... ... ...then the pain began... ... ...And then Ranma show the fat balding man the True Meaning of "THANK YOU"  
  
-------------------  
  
Akane watched from her widow as Ranma started in on 'her' father. As brutal as Akane was known to be with the horde, Ranma upped the ante by a factor of 300. [Take the art of smashing watermelons with the biggest mallet possible, replace the watermelon with panda-baka, and the force powered by mallet with Ranma's ego, Akane's temper, and Kuno's cluelessness... ]  
  
After exactly 5 minutes of pounding 'her' father and padded into the house.  
  
And this was the 'guy' who her sister was going to marry...  
  
...this monster!!!


	24. 23 ButoSama

Sister 23  
  
ISDH  
  
Kasumi  
  
"By Decree of the Head of the Tendo Clan, these actions are to be of the past. Starting Now, If Anyone pushes unwanted advances on Any of the Tendo Girls, they will be met with the full force of Anything Goes. So claims the Head of Clan Tendo. "  
  
"Who has the right to make that Declaration." Kuno limped up.  
  
"Sensai Tendo, Has made this Declaration. Sensai has told me that I may use my judgement in how to deal with Transgressors, with Double for Kuno." This Whole time Ranma was looking forward, at Nabiki. .  
  
'Head of Clan Tendo? What would Father be interested in school matters?...Unless he is not talking about Father as the head of the Family. Will have to talk to Kasumi about this. It might also explain last nights confusion. Shit, the bettors are going to try to reclaim their money.'  
  
Nabiki grabbed her whistle, its chirp sang out over the crowd... in seconds, her girls were before her. "No cash back, no cash out unless they bet that Ranma would fight or that he would announce that the 'horde' must disband. Full meeting at Lunch, There are developments." then a Nasty thought came to her, "Any who are unhappy may bring it to my attention. Tell one and all, Assaults on you are assaults on me."  
  
Just as the last warning bell rang.  
  
----------------  
  
Ranma hurried back to the Dojo. He took the fence road. He was three gates from home when the wall under his feet shattered.  
  
He was air born...  
  
He landed not twenty feet from the Gate, looking the way he had come.  
  
...  
  
----------  
  
Kasumi had bathed and was ready to take Ranma over to Tofu's. This Time Ono knew to keep his head. If he did, he would get another 'treat' on his pillow tonight.  
  
She was waiting just inside the gate when she heard the stone wall down the street explode. Opening the gate, just enough to see out, her eyes widen in shock...  
  
Now was not the time. She had just begun to get Ranma in hand. She did not need this 'Person' interfering in her plans. Maybe she took too long with her own plans, to notice how quick her time was slipping by.  
  
Now what to do?  
  
--------------  
  
"Ranma Satoame. Because of you, I have been to hell. For your crimes against me, Prepare ... to ... DIE!!! "  
  
The enraged male charged...  
  
... and was hit in the face with a bucket of water, three strides from Ranma.  
  
Ranma Caught the pack, and grunted.  
  
"Ranma, Take the pack, and the clothing into the yard and close the gate. Then I will take you and Buta-sama(boo-ta sa-ma, Pig-Mr) here to see Tofu. Hurry up."  
  
Buta-Sama tried to bite Kasumi to get a Ranma, but Kasumi held onto him by the scarves. "Now Buta-sama. Quit that, or you will be sent to a pig farm. there is a girl I know who just loves Pigs, and I know another who just love to dress you up in a 'Pink' dress or two."  
  
Buta-Sama went every still.  
  
------ Ten minutes Later ------  
  
Kasumi led Ranma into the clinic.  
  
Sitting the pig on the counter, Kasumi spoke in a quite voice. "Stay, or it will take a week before you get to see Ranma again. I know about both your family curse, and the one you found in China when you chased Ranma."  
  
Turning to the back room. "Tofu, Ranma is here."  
  
----  
  
Ranma was looking about. Most of the books were on Acupuncture, but he had books on chi and ki healing, Spiritual healing, and even three books on Feng Shui.  
  
'This is to be my doctor? The only book he does not have is one on Massage...' he turned and found...'Oh!, he has three shelves of books just on Massage.'  
  
"Good Morning Ranma."  
  
Ranma disappeared.  
  
------------------- Author's Notes; I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read this long and confusing work.  
  
Comments to my reviewers;  
  
1. I do have Spell-Check and run my stories through it. It is just some of my words are not in it. Most of it though is that I am typing so fast, as my work pours out of my mind, that I either skip letters if not whole words or turn that in to taht. Would not mind being given the correct spelling for many of the words I misspelled.  
  
2. As to proofreading, My proofreaders either do not notice, or never send back my work.  
  
3. this is just to confuse some, but mostly to disrupt the flow.  
  
----------------------  
  
We all know of Ranma's ability to sleep through an attack. By moving just enough to avoid getting hit and go right on sleeping. We who are avid readers know this due to Ranma's Aura Detection abilities. We also know that Ranma is pretty high strung.  
  
To those who do not know of Tofu's abilities to mask his Aura, it is not a void or hole in the background that is the world, but more like a what Japanese doors are to us Rednecks - just part of the wall, or background. It is most like the small student in the back of the class, no see, no hear, unknown if they are even there.  
  
back to the story.  
  
----------  
  
I know, No one can sneak up on me when I am awake. I know, No one can hit me when I am asleep. I know that There was no one there when I turned to look at the books. I mean you are just looking over the books out in the waiting room of what is to be your new doctor's clinic, wondering just how wacked out he is, and then you hear this voice from not even two feet away.  
  
One minute I am looking at the books on the selves, the next I am clinging to the rafters.  
  
The man who had approached me was a few years older then Kasumi, wearing glasses that were fogged around the lenses, and wore a gi with house shoes. One eye twitched, while a vein pulsed in his neck.  
  
Then he spoke again. "Come to the Exam room, Ranma." looking me straight in the eye, "Kasumi, this is going to take a while, are you going to wait here or come back later?"  
  
----------------- "Come to the Exam room, Ranma." looking the young man clinging to the rafters right in the eye, "Kasumi, this is going to take a while, are you going to wait here or come back later?"  
  
Kasumi Grinned, knowing the effort the good doctor was making not to twitch, or go crazy. "No, I am going shopping and then home to cook dinner. Please come with Ranma when you are finished here. We can see Ranma's skill in his Art."  
  
Scooping up the pig under her arm, Kasumi strode out the door and never looked back. Her first stop was at a pet shop where she got a harness and leash for Ryouga. As he complained, she shushed him, "This way I can carry the shopping bags, and not worry about losing you."  
  
---------------  
  
As the door clicked closed behind Kasumi, the doctor sagged, and pulled out a paper bag, into which he breathed for a few minutes.  
  
See as how rattled the Doc was, Ranma released his death grip on the rafters, and dropped silently to the floor.  
  
Looking uup at the young man, Tofu spoke. "I have loved that Girl sence I moved here 5 years ago. I have repressed it, but about two years ago, I flipped. I would loose whole days when She would drop by. Sometimes I would even turn people into pretzels. Then you show up, and she shows up here to bend me over..."looking aroud quickly. " Not a word of this to anyone."  
  
Ranma nodded, as if he understood... he did not.  
  
"Okay, young man, lets get you into the exam room and undressed"  
  
tbc 


	25. 24 maybe later

Sister 24

ISDH

Nabiki

Ranma stopped at the Furo door. Both doors were open. Nabiki was filling the soaking tub with hot water.

Without looking up, "Come on in Ranma. Close the door behind you, strip down and then close the inner door."

"How did you know I was there. "

"Mostly timing." She turned to look at the redhead. "I know how long it takes for you to 'pound the panda' and then to walk up to here. You are Very punctual. Intact we can set a watch by the time it takes you to pound your father, take a bath, and be changed back into a girl." Nabiki grinned. " At that time you hated your girl side. Now, Auntie and I are trying to get you to embrace your girl side. To be more open to the benefits of being female."

"What benefits?" asked a nearly naked Ranma. She could feel Nabiki's hungry eyes roving over her bra and panty clad form.

"This is but one benefit." The husky voice was almost not recognized as Nabiki's.

As the Redhead turned, One hand cupped and squeezed her left breast, as the other cupped her butt. Nabiki sucked the nipple of Ra-chan's right breast into her mouth. Ranma moaned.

"See?"

"What? You quitting now?" whined Ranma.

"Time for bath, now. Maybe more later, " a wicked grin, "after lights out."

---------------

---------------

Am wanting to write a lemon insert for this chapter, but unless I get requests, it will be just for me.

The following is pushing the rating, and as such will shift this story to R. There is sexual interaction described, but there is nothing/ will be nothing but heavy petting, and body response to over stimulation.

Sleeping with one's intended is one thing, but sex on the first date is not happening here

---------------

---------------

Sitting the now nude Ranma on a stool, Nabiki splashed her with a bucket of cold water. Pulling the hairtie from the pigtail, Nabiki undid the tight braid. "While you soak, we will let this grow out." Always wanted Ranma with longer hair. 

Soaping up the redhead, Nabiki allowed herself the pleasure of creasing her lover. Ranma enjoyed it as well. Then Nabiki splashed the redhead again. "Quick, Quick, into the tub."

As the redhead turned into a male form of Kami's gift to women, Nabiki took her time bathing herself, knowing that 'He' was watching. As she was soaping up, she ran her hands over her body as she had done for the redhead. Watching from the corner of her eye, she judged how into the show he was.

Other then to watch her with a joy born from being a teenage male, His look was nothing more then an Sculptor looking at his Model. As if she was not a sexual being but a block of fine Stone!

After the first three passes of his eye, Ranma leaned back, closed his eyes, and focused inward, leaving his body still and restive.

She would have to teach that jock that when a young woman was nude in one's presence, it was impolite not to look, stare, or even leer. To be ignored was an insult of the highest kind, she would have to teach him better!!!

-----------

After the first three passes of his eye, Ranma leaned back, closed his eyes, and focused inward, leaving his body still and restive.

What Nabiki did not know was that Ranma was picturing her naked in his mind. Granted that the real thing was right there, not four feet away. But what he was doing was not what one would call normal; He had stripped away her sex, her breasts were nothing but lumps of flesh...As if she was in a perfect fit - skintight leotard. Then he had her body run through kata after kata... speeds shifting... forms flowing ...

Then he added himself to the equation. Strike/block/kick/dodge/ sweep...Strike/block...the dance went on and on, faster and faster, until they were a blur...

and then something happened...

Some part of his more primitive side of his mind added the next step...

the fighting Nabiki was replaced by the Nabiki from the bath...

the sexless form was now goose bumped flesh, her full C cup breasts were full and demanding attention. Even her soft Downey fur triangle neatly trimmed was there...

And the wild flaying limbs of two masters of the Art turned to the flaying limbs of two lovers, so lost in their lust, they did not know they were naked...

When he was hit full in the face with a bucket of cold water.

----------

Now there are many who have described how it feels to shift from one form to the other. Most say that when the two years are up, Ranma is so use to the change, that on the basic level he does not even know when the shift has accrued. To the point where he has to group his/ her chest to see which form he is in.

After spending so time thinking on this issue, I have decided that in my work it will be like a skin twitch, nothing as more the what is needed to raise one single hair on one's arm.

now take this one little twitch, multiple it by about one hundred to one thousand times because he was sitting in hot water, hit in the face cold water, causing him to flash between both forms 100 - 1,000 times....

...plus the stimulation of what was going through his mind just before he got hit...

----------

Ranma groaned/gasped as the female Orgasm flashed through his male body. There was no discharge, just every nerve in his body 'sparking' on/off.

It left a shaking, quivering mass that looked like Ranma.

Opening one blurry eye, "Nabiki, never do that to me again. Had I not been so relaxed, one of us would have been hurt."

Nabiki opened her mouth to protest, but her mind had collected all the data, it just took time to arrange all the facts;

1 Ranma just had a massive Physical feedback

2 Both of them were nude

3 She new Ranma had massive mental abilities, but until showing up here, they were purely honed for combat and other aspects of the Art.

4 His voice was weak, as if just spent a great deal of energy.

"What were you doing ? You do not ignore a naked girl in the bath."

"Sorry, was picturing you in my mind..."

He was interrupted by Nabiki kissing him. Breaking the kiss, "You're forgiven Ra-chan. hurry up, and dry off, we need to get ready for bed."

--------

Looking at the image of the redhead in her 'baby dolls' in the Mirror, Ra-chan fidgeted. "Why these?"

"They are to help you embrace your female side. Besides you look so cute in them."


	26. 25 Bad Omens

Sister 25

ISDH

Kasumi

At this time we see Akane, sitting in class, taking notes. but only half of her mind was on class. the rest was on the new house guest. Was he for her, or her sister? both had bonuses and prices. and to list them;

Hers, Pro;

Finally a boy that was worthy of Her.

Someone to advance her skill to the next level

those sky blue eyes, looking at her, day and night.

that ass would be hers to grip

Hers, Con;

That pervert would be drooling over her day and night

he would be thinking he could touch her when ever he wanted.

Nabiki's pro;

She would not need to worry about the pervert making any moves on her

Nabiki's Con;

He would be off limits to her. in all ways. wouldn't he?

As the day passed, her thoughts cycled around and around...

---------

We see Ranma in his boxers. He is laying face down on a padded table.

The Doctor was poking him, tracing chi lines and ki lines. "impressive, massive reserve, you have woven a healing web, " picking up Ranma's arm "You have developed strong flows." 'the channels go straight through his finger as if they were claws. have not seen this formation before, will need to look it up...'

"Ok, now I was told that you have a Jusenkyo curse. May I see it?"

"Just add cold water." the doctors inspection was close to a good massage, and Ranma was in no mood to move at this time.

With small amount of water, the redhead shifted as her body reformed. After remapping her flow lines, The Doctor asked for the his patient to stand. As She slowly moved into a standing position, his trained eye flowed over her form. She is a fighter...

"How do you feel about the curse?"

"It is a bit of a issue. There is little I would not do to get a cure, but I am okay with it. Kasumi is helping me become use to it, but there are a few things a guy should not get comfortable with. Ya know."

"This form while lacking your male's Muscle mass, it will give you a more slim lined movement, so while you will be 'weaker' you will be 'faster'."

"We done here?"

"Almost, I have heard that you are engaged to the younger two Tendo girls. Have you thought about Sex? The risks of Sex against your Art, Your planned future outside of the Art?"

"Kasumi has said something about it, but I still have no Idea how I am going to 'play' the field as she put it." Ranma-chan shrugged, "She also tells me that Pops has engaged me to more then my share of girls."

"How do you feel about this?" The doc cocked his head to the side.

"Unsure. IF Kasumi is correct, then half of the girls my age we met in route to here are going to come looking for me. If not, I still have to chose between Akane and Nabiki. I think they are up to something. Last Night Nabiki started something, but Akane knocked me half way across town. " Ranma shook her head, "And Kasumi wants me to teach Akane to further her Art, But she is too Angry. Nabiki is up to something, and some of the girls at school are looking to be a problem in the near future. Any Advise would be welcome. " She scratched the back of her head causing her over sized breasts to jiggle, " Do you think I can get some hot water, I prefer my male form."

---------------

As Kasumi wondered the market, the little pig trotted along at her heels. Many of the market keepers hailed her. She greeted them all with a smile, asked after their families, and bartered with them, for once truly enjoying the game of the best bargain. Many of the shop keepers tossed tidbits to the black piggy at her feet, flirted with the young, unspoken for woman, and a few right in front of their wives.

Everyone Knew that it was all game, many remembered the fiery redhead that was with her last time, and the Damage that was afflicted to those who took it beyond the flirting.

Approaching a stall of a spice merchant that dealt in the more exotic spices, Kasumi noticed a Familiar face.

"Saotome Nodaka. I have looking forward to seeing you again."

The older woman snapped around, and seeing who addressed her, smiled warmly at Kasumi. "Tendo Kasumi. How are you?" Seeing the piggy at Kasumi's feet, "New pet, or is this one for eating?"

"BWEE!!" Ryoga scurried behide Kasumi, quaking with fear.

Giggling, "No dear Auntie, this is a 'Friend' of your Son's."

Nodaka's head snapped up. " My Son. You know where he is? Is he okay?"

"Yes, Auntie. He is getting a check up from a Doctor that I know very well. Ranma and his Father showed up at our house two to three days ago. Ranma is enrolled at the local high school, but took the day off so he could have a full physical.' Holding up a hand to stall any and all questions, "There are a few things you should know before to rush to meet your son. How about we go get some tea."

"What is the matter?!?!" Nodaka's hand dropped to the silk wrapped bundle tucked into her obi.

"Most issues Ranma has are the result of Genma's Stupidity. Most of them you will forgive or over look in time. There are three really big issues that we need to talk about before I invite you to dinner to night. Now for that tea."

---------

Soun was play go with his old friend in Panda form. a small bottle of Sake and two glasses were beside the board. both were sipping sake and smoking a good blend of herbs, nothing 'drug' related, but a non-tobacco, leaf that grows not to far from japan.

suddenly the Panda shivered and sneezed..twice.

then the Panda's sake glass, sitting empty on the tray beside the bottle, Exploded.

Bad Omen

Then the Sake Bottle shattered

Really Bad Oman....


	27. 26 how to wake up

Sister 26

ISDH

AR:

I keep getting advice to separate this into two different stories. I can not do that. Besides being a repeat-time line, a non-R/A direct match up, it is a what IF, this is a comparison of what would happen if Nabiki took control as to what if Kasumi took control. And not just of Ranma, but also their lives and then tried to influence the world around them.

Nabiki in her side of the story, has moved on Ranma as both big sister and love interest. She has been trying to make him more open to touching and holding. I may have moved a little fast, and so Ranma might have a reaction, later. I also brought in Nokoda early. Mix in Shampoo and P-chan, and things are going to be different.

Kasumi in her side, has told Ranma that he needs to learn a few skills to be civilized. Also She has moved on Tofu. He is hers, as She is his. She has no interest in Ranma. Within the last few Chapters both Nabiki and Akane are planning on corralling the "wild horse." I have also brought up a twist. (or is it 2?)

In both, Akane is not the same as she in Cannon. In Both she will get slapped by Ranma if she attacks him for no reason. She will not 'lose' her mallet attack, but will learn not to use it on Ranma. She will also gain skill in the Art. She might even match Shampoo and Ukyo in the Art.

Thank you for your comments, suggestions, and advice.

Nabiki

05/12/1992 , Tuesday

She awoke warm, comfy, and dry. She was trapped in the arms of her bed partner. Turning her head she sees her 'Lover'. She smiles, and reaches up to kiss the mousy brown haired girl on the lips.

"Mmmm"

The arms tightened about her, pulling her closer into the slight yet full bust of Nabiki.

"Morning Nabiki. Time to get up."

"not now Kasumi...still need sleep..."

"Not Kasumi, besides We need to get up so we can start your retraining."

"don't wanna"

"Look at it this way. This way, you can brag about the workout you are getting for free.

"Free?" Everyone has some triggers set in their minds. As we all know Ranma's number one is food, or rather 'Breakfast'. Nabiki's are 'Free', 'Payment', and 'I bet'.

------------

Ten minutes later Ranma and Nabiki are wearing shorts and stretching (or rather Nabiki is stretching, Ranma-chan is fidgeting with her sports bra.)

To begin Ranma asked Nabiki to run a kata for 'him'. When she would make a mistake, he would stop her, correct her form, and have her begin anew. After about the eighth restart Akane showed up. She saw what was going on and joined Nabiki in the Kata. Ranma started stopping the kata and correcting Akane, and Akane responded in S.O.P., a.k.a. mallet-sama smashing pervert...

...and was slammed into the floor mallet still in hand- in mid-down swing. "If you can not take my instruction, you can leave your title as heir to Tendo School of Anything Goes. Nabiki is more then willing to take your place." Ranma was not going to allow this mallet-happy-tomboy off the just be cause she could throw a punch and kick combo. "if you allow me to correct your form, you have a chance to match me in skill level. I will consider that your family style is more of a grounded style, so I will not ask that you learn the mid-air style of the Satome school. Can you take my corrections?"

-----------

After Breakfast, Ranma walked along the fence with Nabiki walking just ahead of him. She was new to the fence, but had the basics of balance down. In the time it took them to get to Tofu's She had only lost her balance twice, and once was to see how Ranma would catch her.

They entered the front office, and sat quietly holding hands. Ranma was looking over the books placed about the room. Most were on nonmodern healing. There were some on 'magical' arts of the Healers of old.

"Ah Ranma. This way please."

-------------

That Pervert!

How dare he/she say that he could strip her of her title! She would just have to show him! All she would need is Someone to show her How to Pound that Pervert!!!

"Where the Hell Am I Now?!?"

She turned to look at the outlander with a backpack and umbrella. "Nimera, just a few blocks from Furirken High School. Why do you ask?"

The Outlander looked at her. "Am looking for either Satome Ranma, or Tendo Nabiki. I Have Come to beat his face into the ground for the insults he has committed against me. I was staying with his mother until the Challenge, but got lost going down to the Breakfast table this morning."

"I am Tendo Akane, Nabiki is my sister. If you can stay up with me, you are welcome to hang out until I go home. Be warned, you might have to pound Kuno for hanging with me." At his fanged grin, ' He is so cute, I wonder if he can show me how to pound that pervert..."

As they entered the school yard, A small group of boys charged. it was a few of the diehard bakas. Ryoga stepped forward and, with his umbrella, swept them away. only to catch the incoming rose. Handing the rose to Akane, "I think this is for you."

Seeing yet another guy with his Tigeress, Kuno did not even bother issuing his challenge. he just attacked...only to have his 'sword' block, batted aside, and punched in the chest with the point of his foe's weapon. When the Bell rang, all one could see on the front area of the school was Kuno wrapped around a tree, and someone had used a black marker to tag the Kendo "master's" forehead; BAKA!!!


	28. 27 the calm

Sister 27

ISDH

Kasumi

05/12/1992 , Tuesday

The tea was served. an exotic blend, from America I think. the cookie/cakes were rich, creamy, and filed with chocolate chips, walnuts, and raisins.

As they sipped away the first pot, and nibbled the first tray of yummies, their talk was on the weather, local politics, and what were the Sailor Sensei up to both are mega-fans .

P-Chan had a small bowl to drink out of, and a small plate of 'cookies' to munch. Kasumi kept a firm hand on his leash, knowing just how easy it was for him to get lost.

When the second pot was served, things turned more interesting.

"Auntie, I need to ask a favor. I must ask that you keep an open mind when You judge Ranma, and if, If... you find him wanting, you Attempt to show him the path that would bring him to your level of expectance. Thanks to his worthless father who has by legal Definition abused your son for the last 10 years. There are many who would say He has taught Ranma ways of the Art that so many would have failed to even know. but the rest say that he has only Damaged your son to the point of no return. "

"oh my"

"I have asked Ranma to learn under me certain Arts that his father would not know. He has Accepted my Challenge. "

"Is my son going to be okay?"

"Only time will tell. As a good mother, you are worried about him. As a Lady of a minor yet noble House, you do have a few exceptions of your son. Where these two points conflict, I must ask you to surrender to the Mother's aspect. I know of the Contract that he imprinted with his Father's Signature. To be a 'Man among Men' and depending on how you take the contract could mean that you lose your son, even after all this time."

Nodaka frowned, "I will need to talk to him. He will be allowed time to active his goals."

"That will do, for now."

"Is my Son Manly?"

"Simple answer; Yes. My answer; Define Manly."

"Will he be able to give me Grandchildren."

"He should, once he has made up his mind on who he chooses. He has both my sisters hunting him. If the twitching in my gut are more then the first signs of pregnancy, he will have more. As to the question of will he be physically able, it would depend on how badly his father treated him. Knowing my sister, the odds are we will know one way or another by the end of the year."

"did you say Pregnancy?"

"Yes, I have moved on a Male of my choosing, and we are planing on the wedding in a few short weeks." Kasumi 'devil grinned' "He has denied me sleep these last two nights."

Nodaka chuckled.

Buta-Sama burped, and fell off the table into Kasumi's lap. Scratching the pig behind the ears, "Besides, Ranma has many friends, even if he does not know it yet."

"You said something about Dinner tonight. Do you have All you need for cooking tonight?" Nodaka spoke quietly, looking at her watch.

"No, I have a few more things to get before heading home, but I am not doing the cooking. Ranma is cooking tonight, part of my challenge to him. He is learning the greater art of cooking." Standing, and prodding awake Buta-Sama, Kasumi lead the way out, paying for their tea on the way. "I am thinking of challenging him to master the full Art of Housekeeping. But Right now it is just the basics of Cooking. I have set out the recipes for him to do, plus a few other things. After I get a few things from the market, we can see how well he prepares dinner."

-------------

Just as He left the Clinic with the Doctor in tow, Ranma was splashed.

Grumbling under his breath, he/she lead the sleep deprived Doctor to the Tendo Dojo.

When they got the Dojo, Nabiki was sweeping the walkway. Seeing the two 'males' enter the yard, "Ranma, Akane is out in the Dojo. Why don't you Go work with her, before..." And looking at Tofu..."Our Sister gets home with from shopping. This way Tofu is able to see you in action. "

Leading Doc around to the Dojo, Ranma shifted 'her' top to fit 'her' now larger chest.

As they stepped inside, they saw the youngest Tendo smashing hanging bricks as she punched and kicked her way through a guantlet of swinging bricks. Ranma Slipped over to the end. As Akane smashed the last brick, Ranma stepped in and presseed Akane in a dance back and forth across the Dojo floor. As 'he' was holding back, no punches or kicks scored, but akane was worn to gags.

As Akane dropped from exhaustion, Ranma smiled. "Not bad. You have improved in speed and you are covering your defencive gaps better. Now go wash up, while I start dinner. "

-------------

As Kasumi Entered the Gate, she noticed that Ranma was in feamle form, cooking up dinner. She turned to Nodaka. "I must ask that you Surender your blade at the door. There Are going to be a few things that will upset you, and if you feel the need to punish your husband, we can lend you Akane's softball bat. Besides if you use your sword, the odds are that you will kill Genma before we can get full explaintions for his crimes."

They entered the main door, and as they were slipping out of their Shoes, and into slippers, Kasumi saw and pointed to Tofu. "As you can see, The doctor is here, to set any broken bones, and accelerate any healing needed. Your Sword."

As the sword was traded, Kasumi handed over the leash on the pig. "Just sit with the good Doctor, while I get the food to the kitchen, and put your Blade in a safe spot. When Akane comes down, ask her for the Bat, or if she can Summon one of her mallets. If she wants she may cuddle Buta-Sama, but do not let go of the leash, he has this nasty habbit of getting lost."

---- this here the story spilts; heads we fallow Kasumi, tails we join Mother Satome... Flipping the coin.... Heads it is-----

Ranma looked up as Kasumi entered the kitchen. As she set the bags down, he help put away what was to be put away, and set out what was to be preped for dinner. The whole time, he kept an eye on the blade in her hand.

Opening the Broom Closet, Kasumi set the Blade in a rack that held an old Halberd. Turning to Ranma, "A new Challange to you, I know you dislike Weapons not of the flesh, but I bet you can not master your mother's school, by the time you are wed, or my first Born takes her firts breath, which ever comes first."

Ranma, chopping the last of the greens, and tossed them into the pan with the stripps of meat. "What are the Stakes."

Kasumi cocked her head to the side. "You must remain in your female form, and nanny for my newborn, untill her first birthday."

"And in my favor?"

"What do you want?"

Ranma thought for a bit.

Nabiki hearing the words 'I bet' wondered into the Kitchen. "Well you claim a Favor marker equal to what she is asking for, but to do so puts you in debt to me for a minor favor."

Kasumi looked at Nabki as she put together a tea service. "No photos. "

"Onesan, You should know me better, You said no photos unless it was from challanges, training trips, and Promotion of the Dojo." Seeing Kasumi's frown at the last, "As there has been no challanges issued, trips planned and Ranma is not yet ready to teach, I am not touching my camra."

"Define minor favor."

"You are my Bodyguard, pack mule, and cuddle toy, for the next week."

"Done, with the fallowing rules. No renting me, I carry only you and your stuff, and if Akane starts something , I get to see where it goes, all other girls have to clear it with you. "

Nabiki frowned. "two weeks then"

Ranma licked her lips, and then reached out wrapped her arms around Nabiki's neck. "Done" She purred and kissed the taller girl full on the mouth, grinding her breasts into the tender flesh of her "lover's" chest.

-----------

Nodaka Padded into the tea room and glided to her knees beside the young doctor. The little pig fallowed was pulled along with her.

She then noticed Soun hugging a Giant Panda. Both were looking away from her and the doctor.

Then she heard the doctor whispering; "She is mine, She said yes, She is mine, she said yes..." She grinned

There was some padded footsteps, she turned to look at the youngest tendo who was just now standing behide her. " What a cute piggy. Does he have a name?"

"Kasumi has been calling him 'Buta-Sama', but I get the feeling that is not his real name." Nodaka scratched the piggy behinde the ears. "I would have called him P-Chan, but that is just me."

"Me, too. I just love this little guy. " Akane picked up the piggy and kissed his snout. "I just love this Bandana. Makes him look so rugged. Why the harness?"

"Kasumi said he gets lost really easy. She told me not to let go of the leash, but that you were allowed to cuddle with him all you wanted."

She did not notice that the Panda had stopped shaking. Soun had stopped as well, but was not frozzen in place. Slowly the Panda started to inch away. Using a form of the crouching tirger, Genma was moving away from the threat to his life if not is physical well being.

Then Soun fell over.


	29. 28 A new meaning of thank you

Sister 28

Nabiki

05/12/1992 , Tuesday

Tofu poked and prodded the male on his table. "Impressive physical form, Massive Chi and Ki flows, but no form of release yet." Turning to Nabiki, "One would think that he had developed some form of Ki Attack or Chi Ability by now to have reserves of this size. "

"He has a healing factor that is through the roof, can hop 2-3 floors, and carry me via the roof tops all over the Greater Tokyo Area without breaking a sweat. He will develop ki blasts and be able to hit a single target over 300 times in a second." she ran her hand over his spine. "He can learn almost any form of the Art just by watching it preformed once, usually on himself, and a few hours to workout the basics. His main weakness is his over blown Ego, but for the most part, it is what helps him in the end. He claims he is the best, and when he is done, he will be the Best. The only Ones who can beat him are Masters who are older then the Emperor, or those who limit his use of His Art." Nabiki Grinned, "And he still brings them to a standstill, or wins through a loop hole in the rules of the Challenge.."

"How soon will He be learning these skills?"

"As soon as next week, if my plans come through. All will happen by the end of the year other wise. I would like to ask that you teach him Your Medical Arts as well. That way he can disable without killing. His greatest fear is that he will mortally damage, cripple, or even kill an opponent. If he can hobble those he is fighting, he can get those he loves out of danger."

"How big is that Fear?"

"Almost as big as his Ego."

-----------

Nodaka was worried that the young man she had been ask to watch had disappeared. He and his backpack were gone, but he did not leave through any of the normal ways; the front and back doors were still locked, and from the inside.

Collecting the Katana, she left, hurrying to catch morning train to Nemira. It was a quite time in her home ward. She made good time. She arrived at the gates of the Tendo Dojo, just slightly out of breath.

Ringing the bell over the gate, she tried to calm her breathing. When the Gate swung open, a female in her early twenties stood there in a simple dress and Apron. "Hello, may I help you?"

"I am here to see Nabiki and Ranma. I would like to See Genma in the mean time, and unannounced if possible."

----------

He was cheating.

He knew it.

His Opponent knew it.

It was more then just a game of Go. It was a test of skill ... of the Art...of Anything Goes Game-Cheating and Slight of Hand.

He was a little Rusty. After all he had lost his greatest opponent when she fell ill. He lost three pieces thinking of the little games he would play with his sweet and loving wife. He used the Master's skill to remove her underwear during the day, and to leave small notes ...

Movement at the hallway caught his eye. Seeing an older 'Ranma' standing at the doorway, "Ready to concede?" He saw the silk wrapping slide from the sheathed katana. "One would believe that you are about to relearn the meaning of 'thank you'." He saw the bindings on the sword to keep it in its sheath were tied tighter then normal.

"Why would I Quit? I am winning. And to use that Old move, One would think you were rustier then you claim..."

The 'Club' was raised...

...it fell...

--------------------

At lunch, Akane gripped her new friends hand and led him home to the Tendo Dojo. Normally Students had lunch on campus, but the Line ; 'My friend was sitting in, but now is needed at home' got them past the gate...

"So how do you Know Ranma?"

"We trained together for a while, but when we had a challenge, he was not there when I showed up. I tracked him to China, but was not able to catch him and his Father, and so I tracked him to Here, where I have a challenge to fight him tomorrow, arranged by your sister."

"Could you teach me how to beat the BAKA?"

Ryoga frowned, "Why? Why do you need me to teach you to beat Ranma?"

"When he showed up here, we sparred, he cheated. Want to teach him better manners. He is Also taking advantage of Nabiki, the pervert!!!" a Black lit Akane spoke with Vemon.

As they were passing the Conner where Tofu's Office is, they meet up with Nabiki and a sleepy Ranma.

"What is wrong with the pervert?" Akane demanded

"He just had one of Tofu's Massages, so he is sooo relaxed, that walking is just beyond him. " turning to look at the Wondering Wonder, "Here, you carry him." passing the limp form of her 'lover' to the massive male. "Just what are you doing away from Auntie's?"

The Fanged Fighter never had a chance to answer, as the scream of a animal being tacked to the wall caught their attention.

Ranma perked up, "That's Pops!" and swinging Nabiki into his arms, he was racing to the Dojo over the roofs...

Ryoga grabbed Akane and shadowed Ranma to the Dojo , landing not five feet from the whimpering mass of wet black and white furred flesh. Standing even closer was A Red-haired woman with a sheathed Katana that showed signs off use and abuse.

On the porch sat Soun, watching the abuse being handed out to his old friend. Kasumi knelt not so far away setting out a tea service for 8, no... wait... seven Genma was not up for tea .

Nabiki was the first to find her voice. "Hello Auntie, I see you found your Lost Husband. Also Akane found Ryoga so we will just keep him here tonight. Doctor Tofu will be by later with the Results of Ranma's Files. Join us for Lunch, won't you?"

Ranma carried Nabiki to the table, knelt in place, not releasing her. He then began to nip at her ear and neck, causing her to giggle and return the 'preening'.

Ryoga fallowed with Akane in his arms. He frowned at the closeness of the lovebirds. He was not ready to be that close with the girl in his arms. She was cute enough, but he had just meet her this moring.

"Shall I put you down?" he whispered.

"Please." Akane dropped lightly to her feet and knelt across from Ranma and Nabiki. She just glared at the couple cuddling.

----------

Kasumi was confused with this Woman's requests. But trained in the ancient art of Hospitably, she showed the Woman in. When the Woman drew out a katana and tightened the strings that secure the blade in its snug sheath, She noticed the resemblance to the 'girl' that Nabiki had taken a shine to.

Nodding to her self she went to ready Lunch for more then the usually. It was rude of her not to offer tea, but it seemed that Ranma's mother wanted to surprise her husband. Considering some of the things she had over heard from Nabiki and Ranma talking about the redhead's past the Fat bastard had it coming...

When she heard the sound of

lacquered wood impacting with 'soft' flesh and a yelp of surprise and pain, she just grinned. It looked like the 'Fat Fart' would not be joining the family for lunch. But from the sound he was making there would be calls to see if everyone was okay...

She caught the phone before the ring even started.

"Moshi Moshi.. No everything is okay. Just an old Friend of the Family has caught up with her Cheating and Lazy Husband and is teaching him the Error of his ways. Please let everyone else know what is going on. It is possible that it will take some time. This beating has been in the making for at least ten years, plus expenses that the Glutton has charged to the House accounts.... No Nabiki is not here, so there can be no bets on the length of the beating, or buying of any background information. Though if you wanted to call back after lunch I am sure she will be more then willing to talk about this in depth. Good day."

She could now hear the Woman swearing at the balding baka, and grinned evilly to herself. The fuzzy-assed freeloader was getting what he had coming. She finished setting up the rice pot, and a salad of greens from her garden, as the soup bubbled quietly in its pot. The buns were raising nicely in their cooker, and the Water was about ready for the tea to be served.

As she was setting out the plates and cups for lunch and tea, Ranma carrying Nabiki and some other guy carrying Akane landed in the back yard. She frowned at how at ease Nabiki was in the arms of her fiancee. But then she was sleeping with Ranma in girl-form already, and Ranma was all noble and only touching her where and when Nabiki was okay with it...

As the Children sat the table, Kasumi noticed that Akane was unhappy with the affection the couple was sharing.

----

Nabiki noticed the Frown on Kasumi's face. "You know Sis, You could have Tofu the same way, if only you Applied a little effort. It is only a matter of time before some other skirt catches his eye."


	30. 29 the gathering

Sister 29

Kasumi

05/12/1992 , Tuesday

She caught 'sent' of her prey. Tonight she would have her Vengeance. She traced it back to the beast's den. Blending into the shadows, she knelt on the roof. No sign of her prey here yet, but she could wait.

Down ,below the Ruckus was not as wild as we know it, but there was some uneasy tension. A young male was knelling, muttering. He was skilled in the healing arts by his dress and manner. Nearby were two Females, one just younger then the huntress. Both were toying with a small pig.

There were two older males frozen stiff in the corner. Slowly one of the Males started moving off....

Then the Other fell over.

The Huntress could not hear what was said...

The Younger female set down the piggy, and went inside......only to return with a wooden club...

Trading the club for the leash of the pig. The Young girl, knelt in the corner, scratching the pig behind the ears...

The Older Female gripping the Club like a katana, ...began to beat the living shit out of the fat older male. Seeing the Skill of the Redhead, and judging that She was a master of the Katana, The Huntress decided to just wait until she caught sight of her prey...

From deep with in the House, That Bitch walked calmly into the room and started to set out dishes for an evening meal. While the Huntress had made no movement, the Red-head turned to look at the spot where she was hiding, and frown. Just when The huntress was about to attack, the Redhead turned and returned to the depths of her haven.

Shortly another Female stepped out, this time coming to the edge of the porch. Lifting her eyes to the Huntress's hiding spot, and in flawless, tribe dialectic of Mandarin; "Greetings Xain-pu. Welcome Warrior. Let our Home offer you Haven, our Hearth its Harvest, and our Shelter its Security"

Cursing under her breath, Xain-pu dropped from her hiding place and stepped forward. "Greeting Hostess. Thank you for your offer. I am afraid that I must decline your offer, as I am sworn to kill the one known as Satome Ranma, the Redheaded Bitch. "

"I am sorry you wish to kill your Husband. The One you refer to as Ranma was born Male, and just before defeating you in combat most unfair, was dipped in the Cursed spring of Drowned Girl. Had the Fat man you see getting beat over there, been able to read chinese, or even think with something other then his stomach, you would not have faced Ranma on that log."

"Husband? I will need to see your Proof."

I will Offer you the Proof, tonight. But in the mean time, will you join us for dinner? Tonight, Ranma must prove 'her' status as a male in 'her' Mother's Eyes. "

"Shampoo honored witness Trial of Ranma." The Purple haired Battle Goddess spoke in her broken Japanese.

----------

The Kiss was one of Power. She aloud her body to go limp, while molding itself to her paramour. Her perky breasts pushing themselves into the soft flesh of her partners smaller, but just as tempting and demanding fleshy...

Ranma noticed something was wrong with Nabiki, when the taller girl started to slide to the floor. Guiding her down Ranma noticed a small dribble of blood gathering at the nostril of Nabiki's nose.

Nabiki's brain was overstimulated and had reset...

Ranma looked at Kasumi, just as both of them broke into a fit of giggles. Ranma finished up with what was needed so dinner could just simmer, and gathered the dishes to set the table.

As 'She' Entered the Dinning area, She noticed that Akane was petting the little pig that attacked him earlier. Doctor was kneeling near by muttering to himself. Soun was now huddled next to the good Doctor, as Genma was huddled in a ball and an enraged redheaded woman was swinging a softball bat like it was a katana, with the intent of beating the living shit out of the old man.

Ranma grinned to her self as she finished setting the table. Out of reflex she tapped the Houses Balance. There was a Shadow...

...outside...

...On the Dojo roof...

...right about....THERE!

Ranma could feel the hate, the anger, being emitted from the shadow. But this not in his training. Because he could sense that the Shadow would wait...

Ranma returned to the Kitchen.

"Kasumi, There is Someone on the Roof of the Dojo. There is an unbalance in the Houses..."

"...Chi field. Yes I know. Was wondering when 'She' would show up. Looks like Genma will not be eating with us tonight. I will take care of this Visitor, you finish up with dinner, and bring Nabiki out to the table. Then return here until I call for you." Kasumi looked down at the redhead, "Do not leave the Kitchen otherwise unless chased."

As Nabiki sat up, a bit groggy, and looked around. Spotting Ranma, remembering what had happened, she goofy grinned.

Ranma set the soup off the stove, picked up Nabiki, and carried her to the table, only , to Nabiki's disappointment, to return to the Kitchen.

-----------

Nodoka last swing knocked the Fat bastard that is her husband into the koi pond. As the Panda floated to the surface, She reset her hair in her bun and reentered the house.

Seeing that Dinner was about to be served, she moved to the place of a guest. Seeing that she was kneeling across from a goofy grinning, drooling, Nabiki and beside a Purple haired girl, She shrugged, It would seem that her son was very manly indeed...

Kasumi knelt beside the Doctor, and took his Hand. The Doctor's only sign that he knew she was near him, was that his muttering had increased in tempo. Kasumi Cleared her throat. "Father, I have some good news. I will need you to call for a priest by the end of next week."

-------

Soun Perked up. A priest could only mean wedding...

"So Ranma has chosen? Oh happy Day!!!"

"No Father. The Wedding is not for Ranma."

Shock

Recollection of facts;

1 No Ranma in room

2 Goof grinning Nabiki

3 Tofu present

final conclusion; tofu was marring Nabiki!!!

"Doctor, I am so happy you want to marry Nabiki, you have my blessings!"

The Doctor froze. Something was not right....

Nabiki's grin slid from her face, and her eyes lost their glaze...

"Father no BAKA!" The frown on Kasumi's was as wrong as the Master swearing off woman's underwear...

Shock...

Recollection of facts;

1 Kasumi holding Tofu's hand...

2 Tofu was muttering about her saying yes...

3 Kasumi was unfocused the last couple of days...

answer;

Kasumi wanted to marry Tofu...

Pro; his Daughter would be happy...

Con; Akane would cook!!!

Before Soun could protest, "And No, Akane will not cooking. Odds are that Tofu will be moving in here. If I am not able to preform my duties, My student will. "

Akane pouted,

"Besides Akane will be training with Buta-Suma. "

Akane perked up some.

"The Young woman beside Auntie Satome is Shampoo. She is a young warrior from a Chinese Amazon Tribe that Ranma and Genma 'tripped' over on their way home. Upon entering the Village, Genma, seeing a table of food, helped himself. When Challenged, as the food was first prize for the Yearly Fighters Contest, Ranma offered to fight the Champion for the food eaten by 'her panda'. "

Nodoka and Shampoo perked at the phrasing of 'her panda'.

"Ranma of course won. Considering that Shampoo had just finished her last challenger, and Ranma was 'fresh', I have no Idea if the Challenge was fair. After being defeated, Shampoo kissed Ranma. She believes it was the Kiss of Death."

Nodoka frowned the retelling of Ranma's meeting the Girl at her side.

Shampoo waited quietly.

"Ranma, Please Serve Dinner!"

The Red head brought out the food, Placing the it in the center of the table. When she brought the tea kettle out and poured tea for all at the table, Nodoka watched her style and form. While it was untrained, she saw the possablities of a master tea server.

The young red-head declared "Dinner is served."

The Fat panda snapped up from the koi pond. A sign appeared in its paw; **FOOD?**

"Shampoo is here to kill Ranma, but for a village that time has forgotten, the Amazons are quit civilized. For the night Ranma is safe." Kasumi took up the Tale as they ate. "When they got here, The 'Son' that Father was expecting turned into a 'Daughter'. When We learned the truth, I challenged Ranma to learn the Art of Keeping House. While I am going faster then Mother did with me, It is because Ranma has already mastered the Basics of the Art. That and Ranma learns best if you make it impossible to achieve the end results."

Ranma Snorted, and Kasumi grinned. Then with a flick of her hand, she splashed the little redhead with her tea. Ranma shook his head to get rid of the excess liquid.

"As you can see, he is both Male and Female. Also you can see that he is more than a little unschooled in the social graces. He has been challenged to learn the Art of House Keeping, and as we can taste, his cooking is unrefined, but shows promise." Kasumi grinned "I have also just Challenged him to learn your Art, Auntie. He has mastered most of the Flesh as a Weapon Arts, Now it is time for him to learn the Arts of Blade, Bow, Staff, and Chain. I have already explained to you ,Auntie, what I am hoping to happen between you and Ranma."

Turning to look at the purple-haired girl, "Shampoo, You have the Option of asking that you be considered one of Ranma's future wives, that Ranma owes you a Child of a simple union, or to be a Mistress of his. I would also ask that before you decide, that you return home, to ask your Great, Great Grandmother to come judge Ranma as a proper mate, or if you must try to kill her. I will write a letter for you to take with you."

Before the only girl who could challenge Ranma to a wet tee-shirt contest and win could answer, Akane dropped her tea on to the pig sitting on her lap...


	31. 30 Sealling of Fates

Sister 30

Nabiki

05/12/1992 , Tuesday

He was sitting down to have some tea, while he was finishing Ranma's files.

When the Tea in his cup turned to ice, Ono knew his fate was being sealed, even as he sat there.

Something told the good Doctor that he should be getting to the Tendo Dojo with all do speed. He gathered the papers, and left the frozen tea. He called upon his Art to cloak him as he Ran. He did not know if it was into Danger, or into Haven, he just Ran.

-

Kasumi Had served Lunch and Tea. Then She had left to her Room. After about fifteen minutes, She Called down for Nabiki to Come help her with something.

Dragging herself from Ranma's arms, Nabiki slunk out of the room, knowing that Ranma's Eyes were glued to her ass...

Upon entering her Sisters Room, Nabiki could not believe the mess that awaited her. There was clothing tossed everywhere. As if Kasumi had grabbed every item from her closet and tossed it over her shoulder.

Nabiki started laughing.

Kasumi quickly joined her...

-

Ranma watched Nabiki slink out of the room...and when she was out of sight, turn back to the food.

Akane sat there Fuming..."You Pervert!"

Ranma looked at her. "Why you calling me that, Tomboy?"

"You are just using my Sister for your sick twisted pleasures." Akane howled.

Ranma cocked his head to one side, thinking..."Not really. If anyone is using anyone it would be Nabiki that is 'using' me." then his grin turned feral. "We both are getting our money's worth, why, Do you want in?"

Akane locked up... Nodoka grinned, "Ranma, that was not a proper thing to say...Nabiki might not be in the mood to share you...At least not with family. When is that Sweet Girl with the purple Hair do back?"

Habiki was taken back. Here was Ranma talking about a Girl as if she was a piece of gum, to be chewed up and spit out... And he was talking to the sister of that Girl as if she were of the same..."Ranma!"

"Not Now Ryoga. If you want to date the Tomboy, that is between you and her, just as what goes on with Nabi-chan and I is not the business of a block-busting busybody. Besides Akane just loves little piggies."

Ryoga went pale. "I thought you had Honor." he hissed.

"I do, I was just saying Akane there likes little piggies, so if you 'See' one, make sure to drop it off here on your way through." Downed the Last of his Tea. "Do Wait around, I would like to spar some latter. Try out the Tomboy, after you have seen what Akane can do, give her some pointers. Her style is much more like yours then mine." Ranma then walked out of the room.

-

Ranma padded quietly to Kasumi's door. He heard giggling. rapping lightly with just one knuckle..."'Biki, How are things?"

"In a Minute Ranma."

It was more like three.

The Door slid open...Nabiki had a spark in her eyes she stepped from her sisters room. What followed was a Beauty that this writer is unequipped to describe. just one word; Kasumi.

Seeing the glazed look in Ranma's eyes, Nabiki's grin grew. "Anything to say, lover-boy?"

"only that you can't fight in it" was his answer. she was pulled into his strong arms.

-

He had gotten lost. Why? How? He did not know. it was as if there was an energy field that was preventing him from finding the Tendo-ke. He stopped. Inhaled deeply. and Followed the street to that Gate that seemed so big and heavy today. He rang the bell, then leaned on the gate to catch his breath. The Gate sung open as Akane poked her head out to see was calling on the household.

"Doctor Tofu, come in."

The Gate boomed shut behind him as the chill returned... his fate was sealed.

-


	32. 31 every pig has its day

Sister 31

Kasumi

05/12/1992 , Tuesday

His Day was going pretty well. He found Ranma, but just before being able to hit him, his Curse is revealed.

He is picked up by a female who while knowing his Curses, is not teasing him about them. But she did put him in this harness. She Took him on a Walk, shared tea and cakes with him, protected him from the mean 'Woman with the Sword'. She treated him like a pet. He was not happy being a pet, but for this female he would suffer most any hardship...

When they returned 'home' he soon met a cute girl who scratched him behind the ears...

Then the Sword woman took a bat and started pounding the snot out of the panda with great skill and strength, nothing matching his human form understandably, but still great.

Then Ranma stepped out of the Kitchen, the only thing that kept him from attacking the ear treatment. When Ranma Brought out a goofy grinning girl, the scratched got harder...

The Nice Girl stepped out to the porch and called something in a strange language, but one he thought he knew...

Sword-woman finished her workout, and came to knell by Earscratcher. What followed Nice-Girl, was a Battlegodess wearing skintight silks and long purple hair...

As all were seated around the table, expect Ranma, Nice-girl spoke to the gathered;

"Father, I have some good news. I will need you to call for a priest by the end of next week."

the old man Perked up. A priest could only mean wedding...

"So Ranma has chosen? Oh happy Day!"

"No Father. The Wedding is not for Ranma."

Shock on the old man's face, "Doctor, I am so happy you want to marry Nabiki, you have my blessings!"

The Doctor froze.

Something was not right...

Nabiki's grin slid from her face, and her eyes lost their glaze...

"Father no BAKA!"

The old man brighten then looked scared as his eyes darted towards Earscratcher...

And No, Akane will not cooking. Odds are that Tofu will be moving in here. If I am not able to preform my duties, My student will. "

Akane pouted,

"Besides Akane will be training with Buta-Suma. "

Akane perked up some.

"The Young woman beside Auntie Satome is Shampoo. She is a young warrior from a Chinese Amazon Tribe that Ranma and Genma 'tripped' over on their way home. Upon entering the Village, Genma, seeing a table of food, helped himself. When Challenged, as the food was first prize for the Yearly Fighters Contest, Ranma offered to fight the Champion for the food eaten by 'her panda'. "

Nodoka and Shampoo perked at the phrasing of 'her panda'.

"Ranma of course won. Considering that Shampoo had just finished her last challenger, and Ranma was 'fresh', I have no Idea if the Challenge was fair. After being defeated, Shampoo kissed Ranma. She believes it was the Kiss of Death."

Nodoka frowned the retelling of Ranma's meeting the Girl at her side.

Shampoo waited quietly.

"Ranma, Please Serve Dinner!"

The Red head brought out the food, Placing the it in the center of the table. When she brought the tea kettle out and poured tea for all at the table, Nodoka watched her style and form. While it was untrained, she saw the possablities of a master tea server.

The young red-head declared "Dinner is served."

The Fat panda snapped up from the koi pond. A sign appeared in its paw; FOOD?

"Shampoo is here to kill Ranma, but for a village that time has forgotten, the Amazons are quit civilized. For the night Ranma is safe." Kasumi took up the Tale as they ate. "When they got here, The 'Son' that Father was expecting turned into a 'Daughter'. When We learned the truth, I challenged Ranma to learn the Art of Keeping House. While I am going faster then Mother did with me, It is because Ranma has already mastered the Basics of the art. That and Ranma learns best if you make it impossible to achieve the end results."

Ranma Snorted, and Kasumi grinned. Then with a flick of her hand, she splashed the little redhead with her tea. Ranma shook his head to get rid of the excess liquid.

"As you can see, he is both Male and Female. Also you can see that he is more than a little unschooled in the social graces. He has been challenged to learn the Art of House Keeping, and as we can taste, his cooking is unrefined, but shows promise." Kasumi grinned "I have also just Challenged him to learn your Art, Auntie. He has mastered most of the Flesh as a Weapon Arts, Now it is time for him to learn the Arts of Blade, Bow, Staff, and Chain. I have already explained to you ,Auntie, what I am hoping to happen between you and Ranma."

Turning to look at the purple-haired girl, "Shampoo, You have the Option of asking that you be considered one of Ranma's future wives, that Ranma owes you a Child of a simple union, or to be a Mistress of his. I would also ask that before you decide, that you return home, to ask your Great, Great Grandmother to come judge Ranma as a proper mate, or if you must try to kill her. I will write a letter for you to take with you."

Before the only girl who could challenge Ranma to a wet tee-shirt contest and win could answer, Akane dropped her tea on to the pig sitting on her lap...

-

recap; Tea is hot, it just shifted Ranma.

Chan, or as Kasumi calls him, Buta-Suma is wearing a harness...

vzl

-

Everyone was watching Kasumi and her new friend with the Purple hair. Ranma was watching the pig. He was also watching the girl holding the pig. He knew how far Nabiki was willing to go for now. How far would Akane go? How Far should he Push? When should he Push?

When she dropped the cup, he grabbed it and returned it to the table without spilling a drop.

"Ranma, you pervert!" She backhands Ranma...


	33. 32 To the next level

Sister 32

ISDH

Nabiki

05/12/1992 , Tuesday

Nodoka looked up from the table, as Akane led the Doctor into the Room. She could tell he was an Artist, just by the way he moved.

"Auntie Nodoka, I would like you to meet Doctor Tofu. Doctor Tofu, meet Ranma's mother."

"So Doctor, How is my son's health?" A sharp glance at the Panda playing dead in the yard, "And my daughter's as well please."

"Other then minor malnutrition, both forms of Ranma's are in near perfect health. unfortunately, he/she has finished her growing. The next few years will be mostly filling out of muscle and toning of flesh." Casting a glance at Akane and Ryoga , "I can not say any more until Ranma is here."

"Would you like some tea?" Setting an unused cup before the doctor, Nodoka inquired And pouring the dark amber liquid at the doctors nod.

Shortly Ranma and Nabiki came down the stairs. "Hey Doc."

"Ranma, I was just telling your Mother that you and your other form are in near perfect health. While You are showing signs of malnutrition, It is too late to do anything about it now. Both forms are fertile, by all my tests, but I would advise you double check my findings through modern science."

'My son is so manly/ My daughter can/will give me grandchildren!'

'this means Ranma can deal with the pain of childbirth!'

'Nabiki is touching my butt, her scent is so intoxicating...Did Doc just say something?'

Then the Doc locked up. His Glasses fogged...

in the background the readers hear the theme song from Jaws. 

"Hello Doctor."

"oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." Doctor tofu started tugging at the neck of his shirt, trying to breath.

Nabiki reached for the Medical file. "Enjoy Doctor."

Ranma looked over the Doctor's head at the walking disruption Kasumi in a tight black dress "I would advise the collar and leash now Kasumi, he looks ready to bolt."

Doc never had a chance. The Collar was slipped around his neck, the leash around her wrist... and a quick kiss to the lips ... and a slap across the face.

"Tofu, Stand." He stood.

"Okay Nabiki, you said there was a surplus in the household funds. Order Out. Auntie, Make sure Father is distracted, I do believe that Genma will provide you with enough reason. Ranma, Keep the damage to a minium."

With that Kasumi turned and led the good Doctor from the room.

"What was that?" Nodoka, Akane, and Ryoga voiced as one

"Kasumi and the Doctor have dancing around each other for so long, people were losing interest the courting dance. Kasumi, seeing how I have decided to handle my male, decided it was time for her male to learn who was boss." Nabiki said quietly as she read the charts before her.

Nodoka thought about it, then nodded. The other two just stared at Nabiki as if she just told them they have five minutes to live.

"Forget about ordering out Nabiki." this from Nodoka, "My daughter and I will be making dinner." A glass of water at hand was thrown at Ranma. "Do Take her up stairs and see that she is properly dressed, Nabiki. You have my permission to handle her for a bit." Both girls disappeared.

"Pervert." Akane muttered under her breathe, before turning to Ryoga. "What to see the Dojo?"

"Okay, but you have to lead me."

In Ranma's room, Nabiki had Ranma pinned to the door, as she 'Molested' the smaller girl who gave as she got. Finally when they broke for air, Ranma gasped out, "Mom is expecting us to return soon, and I still need pick out what I am to wear and change into it. Mom will only understand my being ravished by you if it does not cut into her Mother-Daughter time."

"Okay," Nabiki purred "Strip for me, my little sex toy. Make me want you."

"Sorry Lover, I am unlearned in the art of Strip. Looks like you will have to punish me." Ranma stripped to the skin. turned sideways to Nabiki and placed her hands on her knees. "But Remember, I get to return any favor you bless me with."

"You naughty girl, teasing your betters. Get dressed. We will continue this later, when I have made the proper arrangements." Opening the drawer Nabiki tossed a pair of panties to Ranma, followed by a bra. Then a mini skirt and mini tee. Then undoing Ranma's pigtail and brushing it out and pulled it up into a ponytail, "We will forgo makeup you dirty tomboy, As this is just for making dinner and the evening."

As they were on the Door, Nabiki bent Ranma over, flipped up the skirt, and swatted the lace covered rump. "That is for arousing me, and then leaving me unsatisfied." As they exited the room, Ranma headed for the kitchen rubbing her rump, not in pain, but in confusion. Nabiki had to go 'lay down' for a bit.

The Music was a deep techno beat, the lights were muted, and the drinks were small, but carried a kick.

Kasumi was dancing with a couple of old friends from high school. They spent the night rubbing up against the poor doctor. Twice he tried to run, but was pulled up short, and spanked for his efforts.

"Besides Doctor, You have a long slow medical operation to perform on your Nurse tonight." Kasumi voice was husky in his Ear.

Theme Music from Jaws 


	34. 33 letter to China

Sister 33

Kasumi

AN; I did not save Ryoga, I saved Akane.

"Ranma, you pervert!" She backhands Ranma.

Ranma took the Blow. "That is One, student"

Everyone looked at Ranma.

"What? She gets three mistakes before I correct her the hard way."

"What that mean?" Akane started fuming.

"It means, you get to hit me three times for what ever reason you want, then I 'teach' you why you were wrong to hit me in the first place. " Ranma was cool and collocated. "I just did not want you burning yourself and Buto-sama here with your tea."

"Ranma, what is this about?" Nodoka asks.

"This potential Bride of mine has one minor flaw. She has Anger issues and a short fuse. If she is to be my wife or just a good time, I will need to break her of her need to hit me. If she is going to improve in the Fighting Arts, She will need to be broken of that same habit. While she is attractive, until she is taught better, she is nothing but a girl with a bad temper."

"Ranma no Baka!" allow me to introduce Kizuchi-Sama Mr Mallet 

"That is two."

"Bwee" get him! 

"I will deal with you later piggy." Ranma spoke to the pig.

"Stop picking on P-Chan!" she did not hit this time

Looking at Kasumi, Ranma asked "You have not told her?" Turning to look at Akane. "Where there is pools of panda, there could also be pools of little piggy. a tragic story, honored guest."

"BWEE WEE!" you honorless goat! 

"Kasumi?" Akane looked to her oldest Sister.

"I am sorry Akane, but Buta-Sama is a human with a curse like that of Ranma and Mr Satome. He is your to scratch and hold as long as he is a pig, but be careful as he is one of the few male s that can give Ranma a challenge in Combat, and is looking for any excuse to pound Ranma." Looking at the pig in Akane's arms."Just do not give him a hot bath, and avoid hot water when you are holding him. he has not learned the trick of shifting his clothes when he changes the way Genma has. Also be sure that he is not able to see you when you change clothes in his presence, but I think he will help you out there."

Turning to Shampoo. Did you catch all of that? 

Not completely, but it would seem that three within this compound are cursed, the panda, the pig, and Ranma? 

Yes. And now that dinner seems to be finished, I am going to serve Tea while Ranma cleans up and feeds the leftovers to the fat panda who is playing dead outside. If you want to, you may play a round of 'pound the panda' just break no bones, or cause major injury. "Ranma. Clean up. the left overs to be set a side for Mr. Panda when he is feeling better. I think Shampoo wants to try him out."

The Panda broke from where he was playing dead and tried to make it to the wall, before Shampoo dropped him with a flying kick to the head.

Twenty minutes later

Ranma had quickly finished the dishes, and putt them way. After being splashed by a run away pig looking to cause him trouble, Ranma knelt next to Kasumi. Nodoka was drumming her fingers on the table. Shampoo had a smile, from playing pound the panda. and Akane was worrying over her beloved pet that had disappeared for more then fifteen minutes, only to return cold and wet. Soun was playing Shogi with Tofu. Nabiki was reading a spy magna, as Kasumi was writing a letter for Shampoo to take home.

Dear Elder,

Please accept Xain pu back, not in dishonor, but rather as courier of a letter of great importance. She has found the one she was hunting, but I interfered with her trying to kill her Husband.

I Request that you come here to Judge the worthiness of Xain pu and Ranma having children.

Also I would like to return some 'Items' I was told that came from your village years ago, by the way of the thief Happsai.

If Xain pu must face retraining, please avoid the spring of drowned cat as Ranma has deep fear of cats do to his idiot of a father trying to teach him the Neko Ken.

Holder of the Hearth

Tendo Kasumi

Take this letter to your Great Great Grandmother. Let no Woman, man or beast stand in your way. This must reach her hand so she can return before Ranma chooses and you are left without a choice in the Future of your tribe or village. 

Shampoo took the letter, bowed, and disappeared into the night.

"That's what I call handled. Auntie, Have you decided? Has Ranma been found manly or does he still need to work on it?"

"Ranma has been found Strong of will and mind. He has an honor code equal to any Samurai of Old. Considering what his Father has become, I find him fulfilled of his oath. But the Curse has altered things. Now he must prove that he, or rather she is worthy to be Head of the Satome Clan. If I can get his mark," she pulled a yellowed packet of paper from her sleeve. "She can begin her next set of training."

Ranma marked the paper.

"Good. Tomorrow, we go shopping for proper female attire."


	35. 34 The new dawn

Sister 34

ISDH

Nabiki

Wednesday 05/16/1992

Ranma woke slowly. She found that she was a bit sore from her treatment last night. Email me for lemon. She grinned at the memory.

Then a thought came to her. After what had happened to her/him at Genma's hands, She was not going to allow her/himself be used, by anyone. And here she is, being 'used' by one she thought of as more then a friend, one she might even love. She needed to get away to think.

She slipped out of bed. Collecting what she needed, she hurried off to the Furo.

12321

Tofu woke even slower. He was still wearing the collar, but nothing else. Unhooking the leash, Tofu eased out of the arms of his bedmate, and moved to the bathroom. Returning, he gazed down on the love of his life. She took the steps that he could not.

Now there was a few things he need to do.

Slipping into a robe, he padded down to the clinic, where he posted the 'Closed due to Family Emergency' sign. Then he returned to his kitchen, and began to start breakfast and tea. While the small stove heated the tea kettle, he thought about what had happened last night included in the lemon , and what he was willing to do about it.

12321

Panda-Sama sat quietly in the middle of the yard. His wife was making breakfast for the family. He had slept outside last night. and this morning, was unknowing if he should run, or what. After Nodoka had cooked dinner for the human's, helped by her 'Daughter' wearing what would have shamed any male worth his stones...

Nodoka seemed to find that her Son had fulfilled his half of the dreaded Contract, but considering the beating he had received the other night, he was wondering how she was judging him. He was Human when her assault began, but one of her swings knocked him flying into the koi pond, triggering his change.

He had decided to see how things fell into place. There was no reason to run if he was safe from the contract, but he could always use the sealed Arts to escape later if he had to.

12321

Akane was out on her morning run. it was up to two miles these days. Not that she was 'Fast' but she took an hour, and that required some distance. Running helped her clear her mind of the cobwebs of sleep and focus it on the issues before her. Today it was how to rip apart Ranma.

Ryoga had given her some pointers. But there was some thing about the way he sparred with her. Rather then dodging as Ranma does, he just stood there and blocked. He had one arm behind his back as the other would block her attacks. He knocked them aside as she threw punch after punch after kick at him. Brushed them aside more likely, and then he began to speak.

"You need to increase your speed. Your strength is great but you might want to increase that too. Now lets see how well you defend."

He then began to jab at her with his fingers after he knocked aside her strike. It was all she could do to block his attacks and return the favor, only for it to be knocked aside and have to block a poke to the gut...

it was then that she lost her temper ...

...and found herself lying on the floor with him looking down on her with worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay? I did not mean to hit you that hard. Where did that mallet come from?"

How could she say he cheated, when she did not remember what had happened

If she had doubts about Ryoga, could she be wrong about Ranma? Could she really be that bad? Was it her fault? or was something else to blame for her limited skill in the Art?

On she ran...She had a lot to think about

12321

She woke, her internal clock screaming that she had over slept. Sitting up quickly, she noticed that She was naked, sticky, sore, and still wore the leash around her wrist.

"Good morning. Would you like some tea?"A male voice she both feared to hear, and caused the flesh of her body to tingle.

"Oh My, Yes Please."

12321

She awoke slowly. She peered blurry eyed at the clock on her desk. It was still early, so she reached for her cuddly...

She sat up quick, Where was Ranma?

"Ranma?" She climbed out of bed, and noticing that his Bath bundle was missing. "Oh, he must be in the bath." Then she debated the idea of joining him ...


	36. 35 The new Huntress

Sister 35

ISDN

Kasumi's side

05/13/1992 , Wednesday

For those who know Ranma; WE know he has many bad habits, is not safe around power outlets as water would find him in the Desert in the middle of a drought, eats twice his body weight in food, when he does not have his foot in his mouth.

We also know he has two fears; Cats and Pink lace.

Today he was facing a fear that just did not want to go away.

"Make sure the bra and panties fit properly." Nadoka was saying as looked through Tokyo's version of Victoria's Secret stock.

Ranma stood just off to the side. "Not pink. White, blue, I prefer Green. Thank the Kami I am the same size in the hips as Nabiki as I am borrowing a thong from her. I just hope no Hot water finds me?"

"What is the problem?"

"My hips and waist is slimmer in this form then in my male form. If I get hit by hot water, I will get cut in half more ways then one."

"Thongs, non pink bras," Nadoka flipped through the racks, "Full cup? half Cup? Sleazy or Proper?"

"Both, She has to learn both sides the female dynamic." Kasumi spoke up as she brought over a few samples of stockings. "She already has walked to the market in a short skirt, and knows how to deal with unwanted attention, but she needs to learn how to cultivate interest in her prey. She needs to learn how to hunt."

Ranma looked a bit spooked.

12321

Nabiki Licked her lips. She was looking out the window, dreaming of the sweet treat that she has been playing with at home. Here was a male that sparked her interest in more ways then just money.

He was meaty to the bone, Graceful as a could be, and then he was the best in martial Artist in the area. Then there was all the ways this one could bring her profit.

and then to top it off, There was a shade in her closet. She liked women too.

121

One guy just happened to look at Nabiki, shivered before the predatory look on her face. The Ice Queen was going to 'HURT' someone. Kami help them

if only he knew the truth...

121

Now she knew what she wanted, How was she to get it?

She pulled out a pad of paper and pencil. She began to list off what stood between her and happiness;

Problem;

What I face in the way off opposition; At this time my biggest challenge is Akane. I might face others down then line.

Solution;

Elevate self above Akane, Challengers and Rivals

Problem;

How to elevate myself above the others;

Solution

1, be more 'friendly'

2, push the line between proper and improper, and

3, improve in my families Art to the point where I can challenge Akane for the title of heir.

Con; 1, being friendly in not that easy to a barbarian, he might misread my attentions. 2, Need to balance honor against ambition. 3, That is a lot of effort, will it be enough?

Solution;

Talk to Auntie, Her favor could tip the scales in my favor.

12321

Akane frowned as she thought about the brutish male. Did she want him? or was she more interested in keeping him from her sister?

Then there was the little piggy. She like P-chan, he was sooo cute. and the bandana made him look so tough. then there was the mystery of what he looked like as a human.

121 flash back 121

She was woken up by Ranma shouting at her father about throwing her out the window. Getting up, she changed into her gi, and picked up the little pig that was facing away from her.

'it seems that Kasumi was correct. He is still a pervert.' She grinned. "Is my little P-Chan a pervert? Watching me change?" she asked

"BWEE BWEEE"

"I noticed that you were looking the other way. Lets go watch Ranma try to kill his, or rather her, father. Then you can watch Ranma work out with me. Then later you can help me find out where I am lacking in my art."

They arrived at the back deck just in time to see Gemma hit the koi pond. An enraged panda bear rose from the water with a roar. It charged Ranma.

Ranma was waiting.

Panda ended up in the pond yet again. this time it stayed.

Akane set the Pig down, looping the leash about the rail. adjusting her gi, she launched a flying kick at his back.

Ranma seemed to slide out of the way of her kick. She landed and lashed out with a reverse spin kick, which Ranma blocked and kicked at her head. She blocked and punched Ranma in the thigh.

"Not bad tomboy, now I am limited to just the one leg." Then the busty redhead went air born, and rained down blows with both fists.

Try as she might, she could not block everything. So focused on blocking, she failed to step out of the way and Ranma landed on her.

"Shall we began again?" Ranma was pressing her wet shirt and large pillowy breasts into the now larger girl as she hung from Akane's neck.

"You pervert!" The Right hook smashed Ranma into the Dojo's wall

"Will take that As a Later!"

"Breakfast!"

Akane Dropped.


End file.
